Naruto: The Blind Seven Swordsman
by Alucard1959
Summary: They stabbed Kunai's through both of his eyes, strung him up, and left him to die. At the age of five, the martyre known as Naruto has to deal with not only the Kyuubi but, being the only blind Ninja of his whole village. Lucky him someone is watching over him...a blue someone. NaruHina Harem
1. Prologue

**Hello, I hope you enjoy the beginning of my story. **

**I am only going to put down the Prologue for now to test the waters. I would like feedback from any and everyone, and ask questions if you want. **

**I own nothing, Not Naruto, Not any of the characters or weapons, absolutely nothing.**

**Naruto: the Blind Swordsman**

**Prologue**

**Blind: True pain is only experienced**

It was a night unlike any other, the wind picked up blowing a more aggressive gust of wind, the sky was pouring rain, drenching anyone who stood outside, and the smell of blood was apparent through the alleyways.

Normally in Konoha, or also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaf, it was clear and starry in its own right but not today, god felt sorry for the one boy who lost his life today and was weeping for the poor child who just turned 5.

In a dank alleyway, pinned to the stone wall was a young blonde who had four kunai's dug into his hands and ankles, effectively pinning him to the wall, but that wasn't the worse part. His skin was peeled back, revealing his naked muscles and rib cage, his tongue was cut out, allowing the now useless appendage to bleed profusely.

The final piece of work that was noticeable was two dull kunai's were shoved into the eyes of the now unconscious Naruto Uzumaki, all and all it was a gruesome and bloody sight for the Hokage and his ANBU to find.

With a heavy heart, the old Hokage known as Hiruzen Sarutobi ordered his ANBU to determine if the poor child was alive or dead which they answered with a simple, "No".

The Hokages heart sunk to the lowest parts of his stomach, he couldn't believe it, they really did it this time. Over the years many of the villagers - normal and ninja - have voiced their undying hatred for the known vessel of the Kyuubi known as Naruto, some would even gather to rough him up a bit which was soon broken up by a loyal ANBU who loved the boy like his own son, but now, this was too far.

Since the Hokage was bogged down by his mountain of paperwork and his ANBU's were off trying to break up an Anti - Naruto riot who was trying to burn down Naruto's apartment complex they were completely unaware of this brutal and ungodly beating taking place almost a yard from the Hokage Monument.

They pulled the deep kunai's from his hands and ankles from the concrete and started to lift the dead corpse of Naruto only to be pushed back by the bubbling red aura that started to engulf Naruto. Unknown by the ANBU's who stared dumbly at the amazing scene playing out in front of them was the kunai's they pulled out were enchanted with anti-Youkai energy which can only be bought by...high class joinin.

All that filled the alleyway was a muffled scream of Naruto who was feeling his skin being fused together very roughly until his tongue regenerated and it became a full on walle from the child.

Once the final fiber of his tissue and skin fuse back together on his stomach the boy passes out on the ground with his breath slow and ragged, he truly came from hell and back. Even though his skin was healed back the minor cuts and broken bones were still evident, the Kyuubi must have only had enough reach at the time to heal him half way, Hiruzen knew what he had to do.

Sarutobi clan house - guest room

As Naruto laid in the bed, still unconscious from his ungodly ordeal, A nomadic medical nin stood next to his unconscious body, this nomad was the only one who could help the poor boy.

The proclaimed Slug princess, Tsunade Senju, started to heal his minor and shallow stabs and broken bones while she also turned her attention on his eyes which were still closed and bleeding.

Once after hours of work she told her old Sensei that their was nothing more that she could do, the was it, they could only hope and pray he would pull back from this monstrous abuse.

Sarutobi was lucky, that day was the day Tsunade was going to leave with her apprentice Shizune, once Sarutobi begged and pleaded with the busty blonde to help his grandson she had no other choice.

Naruto mind

Naruto laid in a pool of knee deep water that surrounded him mental body, he soon opened his eyes only to see a paw hovering over his body, a very large red paw that had enlarged claws.

Naruto slowly started to rise but was stopped by the booming voice of what seemed to be a Demon, "Stay still child, i have not finished healing you" he decreed unknowing that naruto was freaking by the deep voice.

"W-w-who are y-y-you?" questioned Naruto who could only stutter and cower under the paw that hovered over his small unmoving frame. "It doesn't matter kid, Damnit!" the beast yelled, curling his hand into a fist almost scratching the small boy by the gut but missed by an inch. "Its not enough! My chakra can't heal your internal organs, the are too damaged, you won't make it Kit" The beast announced with a solemn and depressed voice which was betrayed by his deep and menacing voice.

"What's wrong?" questioned the boy who started to move only to feel a burning inside in his organs which wouldn't die down, it was ungodly, a true debilitating pain which was now traveling through all of his body parts, from his toes all the way to his head.

"Kit! I said stay down" The voice boomed again which fell on deaf ears thanks to the pain blocking everything from Naruto's mind. "W-w-what's wrong w-w-with me?" he howled while wrapping his stomach with his arms hoping the pressure would calm his pain only to find out his arms weren't moving, he looked towards his arms to see blood pouring from them a truly gory sight for a child to see.

"They truly did a number on you didn't they Kit? Normally i would be able to heal you but, unfortunately they used a special type of kunai that bounded you to the wall, destroying most of my link too you." The voice said with sadness seeping from every word, he truly cared for the boy.

"I d-d-don't understand?" Naruto was finally able to say only to feel more pain rushing through his small body.

"I will give you the shortest explanation that i can, I am the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox that was forcibly taken against my will to attack your pathetic country. I was then sealed inside you once i finally regained my true self, and now i stand here before you because your father and mother sealed me inside you." Kyuubi said to the boy who was now flat on his back crying in pain.

Back to reality

"What the hell is happening in here!" yelled the Hokage, rushing into the guest room of his house to see Tsunade holding down Naruto who now was screaming and flailing around. The Kyuubi's red chakra was trying to cover him but was being stopped by four glowing circles that covered his body from the puncture wounds in his arms and legs.

"Sensei! grabs some restraints, if we don't stop him now he will hurt himself!" yelled tsunade who was still on top of the boy, using all of her strength to get Naruto to calm down, "Its okay Naruto, its okay" she whispered to her godson. Right when her words connected Naruto's subconscious the Kyuubi took over for a moment, "Get off now!" The beast yelled from naruto's body.

Soon after, the possessed Naruto flipped Tsunade clear across the room which knocked over the Hokage while they both slid back out of the room. Using the red chakra as a transparent hand to shut the door behind him, "Naruto!" yelled Tsunade, banging on the door with her ungodly strength but was unable to break the now Yokai infused door. "Leave us be! I am saving this brat" Yelled the Kyuubi which shocked both the Hokage and his busty student.

Mindscape

"Annoying pests!" yelled the fox who was now freed of his prison, since his jailer was dying the seal was destroying itself to allow the Kyuubi its freedom. Kyuubi stood above Naruto, who seemed unaware of his presence. He stared at the boy and felt a tug at his demon heart, the only thing that a demon couldn't stand was to see a child suffer.

Once he looked into Naruto's blue pleading eyes he remembered the promise he made to Kushina, his last container.

Flashback

"K-Kurama?" questioned the bleeding Kushina who was impaled by the Kyuubi's mastrourse nail, In his bewildered haze after being released by the Uchiha who named himself Madara he lunged at the only thing he could see, his only friend in the world, Kushina Uzumaki. "K-Kushina?" he said as a tear came to his deep red eyes, he couldn't believe what he did to his only friend, the only one who wished to know the real person inside the demon, and now he was the one who ended her life.

"It's okay b-b-big guy, y-you weren't thinking s-s-straight" she said, fading in and out of consciousness.

Kurama was about to pull his nail out only for Kushina to let out a petrified scream from the immense pain, "Kushina!" yelled the other who was stabbed through by the Kyuubi's nail, the father of Naruto, Minato Namikaze. "Stop it, y-y-you're hurting her!" Minato yelled to the shocked fox who now was out right crying, of course he would never admit it but Kushina and Minato were everything to the fluff ball.

"Minato, d-d-don't be so mean to K-Kurama. Y-y-you know he is j-j-just a big softy" she said with the trademark Uzumaki smile which could melt the coldest soul. "N-n-now Kurama, I-I want you to w-w-watch over our son. P-p-promise me that much o-o-old friend" Kushina said after coughing up a glob of blood that sunk into the dirt, all the fox could do is shake his head yes.

"T-t-thank you Kurama-chan, t-t-thank you for everything."

Once Kushina say that she gave one last smile only to fall limp and fall forward onto her husband's shoulder, with one last yell from Minato for his fallen wife, he ran through a large amount of handsigns until the Shinigami appeared before him.

End Flashback

One single tear ran down his snout after remembering that memory, it was the only thing that kept him from taking over this boy right here and now, he promised his only friend to protect their son and that is what he will do, believe it!

He shrunk down to a normal fox size and jumped onto Naruto's convulsing chest, "Hang in there kit, i will fix this no matter what" he said with a determined look on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

Naruto reached his hand out and roughly rubbed the back of Kyuubi's ear which got a confused look from the small furr ball, "t-t-thank you Kyuubi-san, t-t-thank you for everything" when those words met Kurma's ears he couldn't help but tear up, this kid was truly his mother's son.

Even in the face of death he thanks the beast that caused it all, he caused Naruto to lose his parents, he caused the countless beatings, he caused the hatred he felt everyday from villagers and ninja's alike, and he is the reason he is dying today.

Kurama gave a toothy grin and said with the strongest amount of love he could muster for the boy and Kushina he had, "Its Kurama Kit, and don't thank me yet this is going to hurt." With those finally words spoken he bit down on Naruto's throat, infusing his body with his Chakra which soon became purified by the last remaining bit of the seal his father placed on him.

Naruto let out a massive yell and started to convulse and jerk on the ground until it all faded into black with two words ringing into Naruto's ear, "I'm sorry".

Reality

Tsunade took one more swing at the door for it to explode into a thousand tiny pieces, revealing a passed out Naruto, laying in a pool of his own blood, with pointy blond ears and a more feral look on his face.

"Naruto!" yelled both parties who ran into the room and checked the boy for any changes...well any OTHER changes.

Once they thoroughly checked the boy they pulled his unconscious body into a loving hug and began to weep, the hokage because he didn't wish to ever lose his grandson, and Tsunade because she thought she not just failed her best friend in the world Kushina but failed to be the godmother that she was supposed to be to Naruto.

Once they laid Naruto down onto the bed they notice a scroll in his pocket, they reached into it and began to read the bloodsoaked scroll only to gasp at the message.

To whom this may concern,

My name is Kurama Uzumaki,

I am not related by blood to the Uzumaki clan but I was adopted into the family by both Mito and Kushina Uzumaki. Now lets get down to the shocker of this note, I am the Kyuubi No Yuuki and i given this scroll to my new successor, one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, it contains all the info on his mother, father, and how to control his new Kyuubi abilities. I am truly sorry for all i have brought onto my little Naruto and i hope that he is soon seen as what he truly should be seen as, a hero, a true hero who protected this piss poor excuse for a child abusive village.

Please thank those who watched over Naruto, Itachi Uchiha, Tsunade who tried her hardest to heal him, Hinata Hyuga who loved my boy as much as her little heart could, Kakashi Hatake, and the old man hokage. The other three scrolls are for Naruto's eyes only and will only open with his blood, do not hide this from him! He needs to know the truth, we will have the power to protect himself now and till the end of time.

Yours truly,

Kurama Uzumaki.

Next morning

Tsunade and Sarutobi were woken up by the sound of shattering glass and tiny frantic footsteps coming down the hallway.

They rushed to Naruto's room only to see him running towards him only to see his eyes...they were scared over.

"Naruto what is wrong?" questioned the nervous Hokage,

"Grandpa Hokage, is that you, is it really you?" he questioned with his arms stretched out, trying to touch anything that is an indication that he wasn't dreaming.

"Yes Naruto its me, can't you tell?" he questioned, but he had a good indication on why he couldn't.

"Grandpa, i can't see, I can't see anything!" Naruto yelled after tripping over a nightstand he knocked over, he pulled himself up to his knees only to start crying, he was so scared, what was wrong with him?

"Naruto calm down" Tsunade said pulling Naruto into a hug only to be pushed away by the scared boy.

"Get away, i don't know you, i-i can't see you" he said, fumbling away from his godmother which broke her heart in two, she was too late to grow a bond between the scared 5 year old.

"Naruto, please listen to me. I am your godmother Tsunade Senju, i will protect you" she said reaching for him but he continued to cower in a corner he found.

"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me" he cried, hugging his knees to his chest in a defencive position he has learned to do over the years, when he could see he could recognise hatred in someone but now...he didn't know anyone.

"Naruto please! Please listen to your godmother" she cried, finally breaking from all the pain she has felt of the years, she couldn't stand to be rejected again, especially from the one person she should have protected.

Just then Naruto noticed something, he could hear her pain, he could smell her sadness, and he felt a wave of sorrow rush over him, he was feeling what she felt. He got up from his balled up position and started to walk, he was starting to see thing in waves, every step he took he could see more and more, nothing in detail but he could see everything. The woman who called herself Tsunade was a few feet in front of him, a man who was outlined like his grandpa Sarutobi behind her and he could notice the tiniest piece of glass that was right below him.

He reached out to the crying Senju who had buried her face into her hands and started to wipe away her tears. Tsunade looked to the blind Naruto who had a small smile on his face, "I-I don't know who you are Tsunade Senju but when i am around you i feel...safe, but also you have a deep sadness in you, you're like me" he said with a escaping tear roll down his face. Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes, she was seeing her now blinded godchild comforting her when she was supposed to be the one doing the comforting.

She pulled the blind child into her arms and held him like he always wished he would be by his mother, "I'm so sorry Naruto, i wasn't there for you. I don't deserve you kindness" she wipped while she continued to hold the beaten and bruised Naruto who still held a small smile on his face.

He wrapped his own little arms around her and said with love in his heart "It's fine... Momma" he whispered out into Tsunade's ear, now snuggling into her for comfort. She tensed up at the word, Momma? she thought while she pulled Naruto in front of her to see if it might have been a misunderstanding, "W-what did you say Naruto?"

He looked a little sad at her question and said "I said momma, if you don't like it i can change it if you want?" he said with the saddest eyes his blind eyes could muster, he was actually opening up to a stranger and Tsunade knew this must have taken a lot from the poor boy.

"No Naruto, I love that name. My son" she said while wiping the tears from his eyes and picking him up in her arms which got a giggle from the small child, he had gone through so much pain that they had forgotten this is still a 5 year old child who still loved to be treated like a normal child.

On that day, Naruto's life was changed forever. He was given power that was unimaginable, a mother figure who could break a grown man in two with just her pinky, an adopted sister Shizune who loved Naruto with all her heart, but this did not go without casualties. Kurama gave up his life to protect Naruto and he has never forget that, he also gained enemies, The council became infuriated when the Kyuubi brat was adopted into the Senju clan and given the money from both his Mother and Father's clans.

Sasuke Uchiha became Naruto's eternal rival unbenounced to Naruto, Sakura Haruno was told by her mother, who leadeds the Civilian council, to seduce the beast so he would bow and scrape to her whim.

All of this and he isn't even 6...his life will only get more complicated form here, now we start his life were every good storyteller should, through a time skip.


	2. Ch 1 The blind Knucklehead of Konoha

**Here it is, the first chapter of the story and if you are wondering how I was able to get my chapters done so fast is because every FanFiction I write, I block out the first 2 to 3 chapters out on a google doc and get the basis of the story down. Known of the major decision making of Harems or general direction is made during that time, it is just so I can test the waters and see if the story is even good to the viewers. **

**Thank you and please enjoy.**

**I OWN NOTHING MY FRIENDS.**

**8 years into the future**

**Chapter 1**

**The Blind Knucklehead of Konoha: Acting, reacting, and Attracting**

It had been 8 years since his encounter with his new handicap known as blindness, but since then he has learned the truth behind every handicap, it is only a handicap if you let it.

After his painful experience he continued to train, sure at first it was complete garbage, his throwing accuracy was completely off, his fighting style was almost non-existent, and he couldn't get in jutsu's down because, 1) he couldn't see the damn handsigns and, 2) his huge chakra reserves didn't allow him to use basic ninjutsu like the others in his class.

But, like he said in the beginning a handicap is a handicap only if you let it. So, once his mother and sister saw his determination no matter how much he was smacked down they came up with a plan. The created this new reading ability known as Braille, it was a succession of bumps and ridges that Naruto could use to learn to read, which really helped his progression with his learning of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. There was another problem he was having, he was only able to "see" when he would walked or his opponent moved, it should a wave-like image of something and the faster he or his attacker moved the better the image was. So he thought of a way to see clearly while he was throwing, he would tap his foot against the ground, which sent that wave out that he now calls sonar and the faster he taps his foot the better his chance of hitting the target.

The next thing that truly intrigued our protagonist is swords, a amazing piece of equipment that made him feel like he wasn't as weak as everyone thought he was, but most of the swords the store clerk had were too clunky or too heavy for Naruto's lean physique so the clerk decided to do something for the little guy.

After two weeks he came back and was given a cane, at first Naruto thought this was a joke...a very poor one if you ask him but once he put a little chakra into the handle, the solid oak cane detached from the handle and showed a 6 foot long double edge blade which was only be opened by Naruto and Naruto alone.

Also, thanks to that transaction Naruto made his first friend, Tenten, the store owner's daughter. Even though naruto couldn't see her beauty he could feel she was a kind hearted person who couldn't hurt a soul, also she had a weird thing with weapons...It scared him how much she was into them.

But now back to our story of the fearless Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, who was walking down the street in his usual attire, A fish mesh tanktop, a sleeveless grey overshirt, cargo pants with enough pockets to store an armory in, and the oddest thing were the bandages wrapped around his eyes.

Ever since that incident he never allowed anyone to see his eyes, it is just a habit, he has also made sure to keep up a facade to keep away any attackers who wouldn't want the "monster of the leaf" to gain any more power. Also, his other cute features, his two fox like ears, were hidden within his already long hair, he made his already spikey hair match the length of his ears so they wouldn't be seen.

He was now walking towards the place he hated more than anything, The Ninja Academy. That is where his true acting skills shine, his dumb facade only adds to his humiliation. He would be mocked in class -by students and teachers alike- about his condition, he would be 'tripped' by the second worse asshole in his class, Kiba Inuzuka.

The next thing was he was constantly hit on by a girl named Sakura, a woman who wore way too much perfume and her true smell was nothing but disdain for the boy, ever since his accident he has not only been able to smell better than any Nuke dog but he is also able to smell different emotions a person is feeling.

Hatred smelled like something is rotting away in the sun, love was more of a lavender scent that mixed with the persons natural smell, fear smelled of pee….for obvious reasons, etc, etc. The list goes on and on.

And last but certainly not least was the stuck up survivor of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha, a cold and brooding piece of sh-...work, without hesitation he would be the first to pick on Naruto and he would enjoy every minute of it.

Everytime they had to spare he would always pick Naruto, which he would proceed to pound him into the dirt, since Naruto was 'blind' he couldn't fight back at his full strength and it pushed Naruto to his limit everyday to not skin this stuck up bastard alive.

But today was different, today was his final exam to become a ninja and to prove to all who doubted the blind demon that he was no pushover and he could be as good as any other shinobi, maybe even better.

He walked into his homeroom and was greeted like he normally was, whisperers going back and forth between the immature pre-teens, a feeling of hatred came from were the Inuzuka normally sat, a feeling of self pride came from the stuck up Uchiha, and finally Kiba stuck his foot out in the middle of the walkway as Naruto started to make his way up to his seat in the back of the classroom.

Naruto had a thought "why should i let this continue till the end of the day? It would be more enjoyable to feel all of their dumbfounded faces staring at the new and improved Naruto" and with that thought, he used the walking stick that he had in his left hand and swung at Kiba's head.

With a hark crack, the surprisingly strong stick caught Kiba against his head, knocking him out of his seat and onto the hard floor. As soon as Kiba got back up Naruto had already got into his sword stance and was about to deliver another shot until he heard Iurka walk in, perfect timing as usual.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Iruka yelled from the front, Naruto knew he couldn't win this, no way would anyone believe it was an accident, always one for stirring up trouble aren't you Naruto.

"Naruto hit me over the head with that damn cane of his!" Kiba yelled, rubbing the side of his head which was already developing a large bruise.

Iruka turned to the class and asked "Is that true class?" after a resounding "yes" from all except the quiet one in the back, Iruka walked to Naruto and tried to take away the cane as punishment. "I can't see without my cane Iruka" Naruto lied, he could 'see' perfectly well without his cane with sonar but he didn't want anyone to touch his only gift from someone other than his Mother or Sister, it meant someone actually saw him for him.

With that bit of information from Naruto, Iruka stopped his pursuit to get his cane, truly Iruka felt sorry for the kid and didn't want him to feel more handicapped than he already was, "Fine Naruto, but you must apologise to Kiba" he said pointing to dogbreath over there.

With a burning hatred deep inside his gut he bowed slightly and said through gritted teeth, "I am sorry Kiba" and those words came out as smoothly as ripping teeth from someones mouth. Once his humiliation was done and over with he walked to the back and took his seat, only to hear a slight 'eep' and a feeling of heat from his right.

He tapped his foot once to see the form of Hinata, a small and timid girl but the sweetest thing Naruto has ever heard, her voice was so pure and sweet it should be a crime. He turned his head to Hinata and said "Good morning Hinata-chan, it it's a lovely day isn't it?" which made the heat in the area rise higher and higher with every word escaped Naruto's mouth.

"Y-y-yes it i-i-is Naruto" she desperately wanted to say -kun but she held back, since this is the first time she ever really talked to her secret crush. Sure here obsession can be characterized as "stalkerish" but to Naruto it was just too adorable.

He could always sense when she was hiding behind the bushes or following him through a crowd of people, hell he even knows about the plush Naruto she carries around in her pocket but that is a story best saved for another time.

And two other big tells Naruto can feel is 1) since Naruto is blind he has become accustomed to peoples speaking patterns, hers is always shy and friendly but when he is around it spikes an octave and she stutters more than normal. And 2) a blush to Naruto from another person is like feeling a light warm breeze hitting someone in the face, when he is around Hinata its like a sun is trying to burn a hole into his face.

He would have to be a fool not to notice her big details, but that doesn't mean he can't mess with her like, 'accidently' bumping into her while she is messing with the blush Naruto, getting to close to her and 'pretending' he doesn't know where her face is, and his favorite, asking her to walk him home 'pretending' he lost the way.

"So Hinata i was wondering, if your not busy tonight would you like to-" naruto was about to say something that would make little miss Hinata's dreams come true, she could finally stop her voodoo chants on her doll so she could "Will" Naruto to fall in love with her, but they were stopped by Iruka who yelled to naruto.

"I am sorry Naruto am i boring you! May i remind you, you have the lowest test score in this class!" and with that the whole class, other than Hinata, laughed at the blind bastard who couldn't READ the damn thing.

Your lucky he is writing on the damn piece of paper not the desktop!

"Maybe if you would make it easier for the blind to read it I would actually pass" Naruto mumbled but soon gave Iruka what he was looking for which was a "sorry sensei" and he went back to the boring lecture about the Fourth Hokage or something to that effect, Naruto was in his own little world at this point.

**Test one: Taijutsu**

After mr. Big head was done with his little rant about "the future of the ninja is in your hands" and "you must take this seriously blah blah blah" he herded all of the mindless children outside to be listed into groups of 1 on 1 battle, split by gender of course.

**Kiba vs. Shino**

**Choji vs. Shikamaru**

**Hinata vs. Sakura**

**Ino vs. random civilian**

**Naruto vs. Sasuke (Shocker)**

The rest Naruto just zoned out, a bunch of fanboys and girls who just went to this school because of their parents connection or they just begged their way into it, he felt bad for those who took this seriously but were Civilian's, in the thick of things all the Council cares about is passing the clan heirs.

Kiba and Shino's match ended with a draw, Kiba's chakra being drained and Shino to physically exhausted to continue, both passed out at the same time which naruto yelled "DOUBLE K.O" which got giggles from Hinata and surprising Ino.

The next match surprised Naruto, Choji or whoever that kids name was, (Naruto doesn't really care for names) beat...pineapple haired guy? No it was Shikamaru right? yeah thats it, Chouji had beaten Shikamaru only on a technicality by knocking the lazy cloud watcher from the ring with only seconds to spare.

Hinata and Sakura match still made Naruto laugh, Sakura made a snide comment about how Hinata was just a "useless fangirl" which got Naruto laughing on the inside of the pure irony of the fact. Then continue to say she was going to be nothing more than a wash out and she would gain the "Senju", apparently Naruto is a object to this perfume wearing bitch.

But that was not the best part, after a good solid minute of silence Hinata started to emit a nasty amount of hatred for the girl infront of her, and yelled, "DON'T TOUCH MY NARUTO-KUN!" and with that proceeded to beat the banshee for the required 5 minutes into a pinky pulp.

After that Hinata kept a good few feet of distance away from HER Naruto, it still tickled Naruto to know someone would stick up for him, especially the way she did, he had gained a newfound respect and feelings for her.

Next was Ino, who surprising, from what Naruto could feel actually was a well rounded fighter. Sure she wasn't the best, some holes here and there but all and all she did the second best out of the bunch, Hinata being the first.

Now came down to the final event, the battle people - mostly Sasuke Fan girls- have been waiting for, Naruto stepped into what he could see as the circle arena and so did the brooding Sasuke.

Sasuke took his family stance and to the surprise of everyone, Naruto took a newer stance as well. Unlike the basic academy stance this was more of a solid defence, strength in the core and legs for him to counter any attack. It was a mix between what he read about the Senju classic stance with a little of his godfather's Toad style, his legs in a horse stance with his right arm stretched out in front of him and his left hand cocked back in a fist.

Sasuke was a bit surprised at this new development but shrugged it off and thought it was just Naruto trying to show off, "Ready, set, BEGIN" and with that Sasuke took off, ready to humiliate Naruto once again so he can feel a sense of pride in beating on the Handicap…..Prick.

What no one notice was Naruto was tapping his back foot on the ground, sending frame by frames of Sasuke position and movement, technically Naruto could guess were his hit would come next which he did with perfect precision.

He used his outstretched right hand to grab Sasuke by his wrist, while the shock of this sunk into the stuck up Uchiha, Naruto when in for the kill, sliding his leg behind Sasuke's legs and pivoted on his heel, flipping the pompous asshole on his butt in front of everyone, and also out of the ring.

"W-w-winner is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju" Iruka announced with shock and awe visible in his voice, he truly couldn't believe it, Naruto, the blind flunk had just beaten the Rookie of the Year in just under a minute, a new record in the school mind you!

And now you could see Sasuke was steaming in his own hatred for the boy which Naruto could feel and just relished in the feeling of it. 'It was about time he was knocked down a peg or two, glad i could be the one to do it' Naruto thought while he walked past the gawking crowd and to HInata who was still trying to keep her distance from her embarrassing outburst.

Naruto took notice of her continuing to back up everytime he would get near her so he guessed he could mess with her one more time.

"Oh dear, i wonder where MY Hinata-chan is?" he questioned only to hear a loud 'eep' and a thud which made him chuckle and say "found her".

**Ninjutsu portion**

Now was the final portion of the test, the basic three abilities, substitution, henge, and a normal clone, and as you have already guest, Naruto's ungodly chakra reserves do not allow him to create such a low level clone. As they went down the list of ninja wannabe's they finally came to Naruto's name and walked him to the exam room.

He felt the presence of his teacher Iruka and a strange new one, it felt weak and yet slightly familiar, almost like he has felt it before. The weak feeling he was so transfixed on was none other than Mizuki, the second procter and hidden secret informant for the snake Sannin Orochimaru.

As the time continued to wind down it was the final task for his promotion, the clone. As the blind ninja in training strock the normal horse stance for the jutsu he could feel the wickedness pouring from the newcomer known as Mizuki.

"Alright Naruto, last but not least can you do a clone?" Mizuki said with a sly tone buried under the question but Naruto clearly heard the smugness of it all. He had taken this test three different times already and he had been humiliated every time by everyone involved.

He crossed his fingers and with a smirk clear on his features yelled out, "earth clone jutsu" and with that three clay like balls break through the wooden floor and molded into three carbon copies of our blind hero.

To say all in the room was shocked would be a gross understatement, Iruka was slack jawed at the amazing show from this academy student, Mizuki seething in his own hatred because now his plan just went down the toilet. Lets not forget the Hokage, who in turn wasn't shocked at all. He had watched the boy's progression from a far and he had to say it was truly amazing. It seemed very slow at first until soon he picked up speed until he became stronger than an genin of this or any generation.

"So, do i pass?" asked the smirking Naruto's in unison who had their arms crossed, they seemed to stare towards the proctors who showed the full emotion of the human body.

"Y-y-yes Naruto, you pass" Iruka stuttered out to see a smile rise from Naruto like he has never seen before, it was truly a wonderful sight for two of the three people involved.

As Naruto got his headband he took this chance to remove his bandages that wrapped around his eyes and those in the room cringed at the sight. Naruto's eyes were truly scared over, his eyelids forever closed because of the long and pale scar that caked over Naruto's eyelids shut. He then wrapped his forehead protector over his scarred eyes and walked out of the room, leaving the remaining three in the room shutter at the sight.

**I hope you enjoyed the second instalment of the story as much as you did with the Prologue. I was asked by one of my reviewers about the harem and if I would think of adding three others so i decided to hold a poll. I would want you all to know that there will be three to four girls picked by me in every harem story I do. **

**Those three are: **

**Hinata **

**Ayame **

**and Tenten**

**I am only going to take three more so I will put up the poll soon for you all to vote on.**

**Also, sorry of the "fight scene" with Sasuke and Naruto was short and not as detailed but I will work on my fight scene and hopefully give you a better taste of it next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**please review. Thank You for everything and all of the supportive feedback.**


	3. Ch 2 New threat: The Awakening

**I own nothing, never have and never going to. **

**The poll for the next three who will be in the harem is on my profile, anyone who would like to have a hand in doing so should do it soon because after I am down with chapter three it will be turned off and the votes shall be tallied right then and there. **

**Chapter 2**

**New threat: The Awakening of the Beast Within**

After the proctors escort Naruto from the room he walks into his now stunned classroom, they all saw the headband wrapped around his eyes and couldn't believe the dead last Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju passed the class when three years ago he couldn't even make a simple clone.

"I guess they really have gotten slack with the requirements of being a ninja huh?" Kiba asked one of his neighboring classmate who started to snicker. Even though the whisper was very silent, Naruto's almost ungodly hearing ability picked up on the sly comment and couldn't help but become pissed from it.

As of right now he stood as an equal to Kiba, if not more and now he still has the gall to say he doesn't deserve this? Well that will soon change.

As Naruto started to walk up towards his set he decided to mess with the mut. He pulled out a small smoke bomb and 'accidently' dropped it, releasing the thick purple smoke.

While no one in the room could see the transaction between the two in question, they could hear the hard thuds and cracks from Naruto's cane smashing against the arrogant muts skull.

Once the smoke died down you could see a 'bewildered' Naruto who was frantically looking from one side to another while Kiba was sprawled out on the ground with big bruises covering his body from head to toe.

At that point Iruka walked in to give his final announcements to his graduating class only to see this sight which almost made him laugh at how comical it looked.

"What happened!" he asked, gaining his composure before he started to laugh out loud at the amusing sight of Kiba, the proclaimed 'Alpha' male of this generation sprawled out on the floor, covered in bruises and a slight bit of drool rolled from his open mouth.

Naruto turned to the sound of the voice and with the same 'bewildered' look he answered with, "Iruka, is that you? I was walking along and i heard a bang and i was thrown off my direction. Can you tell me what happened?" with the straightest face, making sure to hold down his laughter.

"It seems a smoke bomb went off" Iruka said walking over to the area around Naruto to see the slight residue on the ground and desk around him.

"A smoke bomb? why would someone use a smoke bomb on me, i can't see?" he questioned almost gagging on those pitiful words, now milking his disability to its finest. Sure, he doesn't believe that this is a disability anymore but at times a ninja's best weapon is deception and if he is able to fool a grade A ninja like Iruka he had his little act down packed.

Iruka just waved off the abused form of Kiba as the feared flailing of Naruto who was startled when he heard the pop of the smoke bomb and took Kiba to the med room to get a check up while Naruto walked to his seat with a sick mental smile. As the class calmed down and Iruka came back from his trip to the med room he started his famous "ninja" speak that bored our blind hero to no end.

He had read every book, every file, and every document that Tsunade had translated for him and he couldn't understand why Iruka would continue to give off this stupid speech. In the battlefield no one cares for your feelings, your life, or your loved ones they will do or say whatever they have to until they win, simple as that.

Once he was done giving his speech he dismissed the graduating class and told them to meet back here at 9 in the morning for team placement, which Naruto couldn't wait for.

He hoped it was with Hinata, Shino, or even Shikamaru, the only three in their entire graduating class that didn't treat Naruto as either a charity case or a complete burden.

As he walked out of the Academy he felt the presence of his instructor behind him, Mizuki.

The smell of snakes is now evident on the procter, it was almost suffocating, like he had taken a bath in snake saliva.

"Ah Naruto I am glad I was able to catch up to you!" he said with a cheerful upbeat tone that almost made Naruto vomit, it was the same voice Sakura uses so she could try and get into his pants.

"Teacher, nice to hear your voice. How can i be of assistance?" he questioned now truly putting his acting skills to the limit and back. "Iruka didn't tell you? Man, i guess he just got caught up in the heat of them moment like he always does" Mizuki said making Naruto ark an eyebrow.

"And what would is piece of information be?" he questioned, feeling the desorption radiating from Mizuki which was a dead giveaway that he wasn't who he truly says he is.

"Well, a lot of the higher ups especially the council believes since you are...handicapped that you should have to be given an ext8ra test just to make sure you won't endanger your fellow teammates in the field." As Mizuki finished his little speech Naruto was now physically biting his tongue as from not killing this miserable fool, he knew that it was a bull face lie but still, it was a low blow even by this snake in the grasses standards.

"Really?" he questioned through gritted teeth, holding back his rage the best he could.

"Yeah, but anyway i can here to tell you what your test will be" Mizuki said with cockness flowing from his every pore, "there is a scroll in the Hokage's office that you must take, if you are able to get it and evade me and Iruka for the rest of the day you pass."

With the minute of the forbidden scroll it was the final nail in Mizuki's coffin, Naruto knew the Hokage would never risk that scroll even if its a 'special occasion'. Naruto only nodded and headed towards the Hokage tower, fooling Mizuki into believing he knows nothing.

As Naruto rounded the corner to get to the Hokage tower he bumped into a nearby passerby who seemed very annoyed with the sudden takedown.

"OW, what were your goin- Naruto?" the voice questioned, Naruto's ears perked up at the familiar feminine voice. He quickly got to his feet and extended his hand, "S-sorry about that Ayame, I guess i didn't see where i was going" with a smile.

The now slightly blushing Ayame takes his hand.

After Naruto lifted the ramen waitress to her feet and bowed slightly to apologize to his long standing friend Ayame, who deep down inside he truly liked. Over the years he has dealt with his problem there has been a list -a very short list mind you- of worth while people and could only find at least 6 to 7 max in this disturbed village he lives in.

One being his long time -not so secret- admirer Hinata Hyuuga, a purple haired beauty with a heart as big as her smile. Next being his godfather, Jiraya of the Toad Sage. Even though being an annoying pervert and his constant attempts at peeking at Naruto's surrogate mother Jiraiya has done a lot for the blind swordsmen, like teaching him the rasengan for starters.

Speaking of his mother, Tsunade was the top of this list. Even though she has a…...rough way of teaching and an unorthodox way of discipline -aka, punching you through three reinforced walls- there was nothing Naruto loved and cherished more than his mother Tsunade.

His Sister was the close second for his top spot, Shizune was the perfect sibling, she was supportive, helpful, guiding, strong, and slightly to involved which is something Naruto loved most of all. Having someone actually become too attached to him made it all the more better, someone finally saw him for something more than just a martyr or a beast.

And finally, the one woman Naruto couldn't get enough of -on a romantic level…...second to Hinata- ,Ayame. Her aura was just so peaceful to the young swordsman, everytime he ate at her restaurant or he meet up with her after her shift it was just a perfect feeling he got from her and he couldn't understand why.

His gut said it was love but how could it be? He couldn't love, his heart was so damaged anything other than a family or a bond would put too much of a strain on it.

Unknown by the blonde knucklehead, the woman he contemplated about all day and night was having the same problems that he has.

Ever since the raman cook met the pre-teen she couldn't stop thinking of anything else. He was 2 years her junior but the age gap did not stop her teen mind to wander to some…...more mature setting for her and the blind bandit.

Every time she would hear his voice or see his face she couldn't help but feeling butterflies in her stomach…...actually, it was more like a zoo was standing in her guts. It has gotten so bad that she can't control herself and she would sometimes makes a complete fool out of herself.

Like take right now for example, if Naruto could see he would have noticed his face was mere inches from hers, it wasn't that bad…..except, before he offered his hand she was inching even closer to his, ready to steal a kiss from a pubescent blind child.

While both were now pondering their thoughts and feelings about one another, they didn't realize their hands were still intertwined, their fingers now interlocked tightly that even a safe cracker couldn't separate them.

Naruto could have stood their for hours, basking in the glow of her aura and to feel the softness of her hands, but his prior engagement can to the forefront of his mind and reluctantly released her hand, getting a small sigh of disappointment from Ayame.

"Sorry for knocking you over Ayame, I'll pay you back for anything I have spilled" he said, not giving her anytime to respond as he takes to the rooftops, jumping from one to the other with speed and procession.

Thanks to his sounare, every hit and every step his foot or other's made, a sound wave would be created, showing him every object in the area, building, rivers, people, you name it…..even though it does have its drawbacks.

Naruto, after kicking his speed into high gear, finally landed in the courtyard of the Hokage tower. He sensed the presence in his way, one seemed to have an aura of pride, it felt like an overabundance of mist covering his body in a shroud.

Next was a aura of pure…..what the hell? It was odd but the feeling he got from this person was an aura of pure youthfulness, an aura that could manipulate others, something Naruto has studied and even perfected.

And the final was a aura he has sinced for years now, a aura of self confidence, yes many people, especially ninjas, have to have a mix of self confidence but this one was full, 100% confidence.

"Ah, team Gai. It is nice to see you again" Naruto mused, walking towards the group while twirling his cane in between his fingers. Over the years he has known Tenten he has met her team on many separate occasions, and with each meeting he becomes more and more annoyed with the stuck up Hyuuga named Neji. His aura made Naruto sick, it made his senses feel ill every time he walked past the slippery eel.

Lee on the other hand was a different story entirely, with Lee's odd aura that mixed in with Naruto's cooling yet influential aura they instantly hit it off without a hitch. They even became rival and trained together, one learning from the other so they could better themselves and one day fight a glorious battle of the ages.

"Uzumaki" Neji huffed, leering at the blind bastard only to see Naruto continue his stride. Neji is one of few that actually didn't believe Naruto was blind, since Naruto never took off his bandages to show anyone his deformity and his slightly below average grade in the academy, it would be impossible in Neji's opinion for Naruto to be blind.

"Hyuga" Naruto retorted, showing no ill will or malice towards the Hyuga protege. Not only was Neji's constantly mocking Naruto's skills and handicap but he also belittles Naruto's favorite girl in this whole village, Hinata, his own cousin is the brunt of his beatings. One of many people that are Naruto's shit list is the stuffy and prideful Neji, who soon will get what was coming to him, but for now, he has something of importance to do.

"Naruto! My youthful rival, what brings you here" yelled Lee, using his and his sensei trademark pose, hand shot out with a thumbs up, one closed eye with a smile and a twinkle from one of his teeth.

Naruto cuckled at his friend and "eternal rival's" antics and responded with, "top secret Lee, can't go telling just anyone now can I?" which only got a confused stare from Tenten and Neji, while Lee had fire burning in his eyes.

"My eternal rival has a top secret mission! I shall help you in anyway I can Naruto-chan!" he yelled once again, jumping in the air with enthusiasm.

"Ha, you? An Important mission? Don't make me laugh" Neji commented, "A gaki who hasn't even graduated cannot have a mission that is important enough to be top secret. Whatever it is must be idiotic, like one of his pranks" and with that Neji walked towards the exit, leaving behind his team mates who were glaring at the back of his head.

"Hey Neji" Naruto said, stopping the proud Hyuga in his tracks, "if I didn't graduate, then what is this" he questioned, pointing to the headband tied proudly over his scarred eyes.

Neji's eyebrow began to twitch, trying to hold back his shock and annoyance of this development, the dead last was now a official ninja.

"Naruto thats amazing! You passed" Tenten yelled excitedly, she ran to his side and enveloped him into a massive hug that Naruto has come accustomed to from his long time friend. Naruto returned the hug with as much vigor and strength, his blush gone unnoticed by his friend. Yes, the blind swordsman did not like just one woman, not two, but three women in his life and he felt dirty for it. After being told for so long from his mother and sister that perverts should be castrated and then thrown into the woods to be eaten by wolves -a rather graphic saying around a growing boy- he had kept any and all perverted ugers buried deep deep down in fear of persecution or worse….death by dick removal and wolf disinboling.

He even grew a physical tick when his mind wandered to impure thoughts, he would twitch and slightly curse under his breath, which people for some reason have never noticed.

After an awkwardly long hug for the spectators, the two friends separated and blushed slightly. Unseen by the three teammates, Naruto twitched and under his breath whispered "F**k" before bowing to his two friends and waving of Neji as we left to go take to his grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Naruto, walking past the secretary, knocked on the Hokage's door hoping he didn't interrupt anything of importance. Once he heard the tired old man say, "come in", Naruto barged in with renewed vigour and rushed the table….or whatever was in front of him, and dove at the Hokage yelling, "Grandpa Hokage!" now tackling through the mountain of paperwork the Hokage had finally sorted out and filed in their correct boxes.

As Naruto collided with the old man, sending his rolling chair with him in it backwards, smashing into the back wall, all Hiruzen could do was sit there and watch, watch as all of his hard work is scattered around the room like freshly fallen snow.

"How are you old man?" questioned Naruto who was giggling like a little school girl, unaware of what he had done.

Hiruzen was so close, so damn close to wring Naruto's little neck but there was two things that kept him from slaughtering the blind, unsuspecting runt. 1). If Tsunade figured out that he was the reason her bundle of joy was killed there would be no force on Kami's green earth that could stop her rage, and 2). He really couldn't have known the stacks of paper were there…..could he?

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs and the messed up thoughts, he looked at the pre-teen sitting in his lap with a huge smile plastered on his face and his thoughts were instantly cleared. He couldn't hurt this boy, sure he had just messed up days of work that he had to stay up all night to finish…..but look at his smile!

Its like getting mad at a puppy, they could rip up your slippers, demolish your curtains, and even piss on your favorite pillow, but once they look at you with those innocent eyes and their tails start to wag uncontrollably all you want to do is hug them and kiss them.

Hiruzen just smiled at his godchild and said, "I am doing fine Naruto" but then he looked at the final falling piece of his paper work and sheeded a single tear, "well, maybe not fine".

"Are you doing okay old man? You seem sad?" he questioned with a look of pure ignorance, a look of a child.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun, just a little…...paperwork problem. Nothing to worry about" he said, patting Naruto's head which earned a laugh from the blonde.

"Well grandpops, I best tell you why I am here" Naruto said, flipping from the Hokage's lap, over his desk, and landed on the other side with perfect accuracy, not a single movement out of place.

Hiruzen had to give it to Naruto, even though he had a rather…..eccentric way of doing thing but he did them flawlessly. His acrobatics, his acting, his swordsmanship, he has learned to incorporate them all fluently into everything.

He could fool anyone, which opened them up to his hidden sword and then if they retaliated, all he had to do is use his rather modest arsenal of contortionist skills to get by their attacks, then snake into their defenses to finish them off. But….he is not without flaws.

"Okay Naruto" Hiruzen said, sitting back and pulling out his pipe, seeing how serious Naruto was this was serious, "what do you have to tell me?"

"Mizuki came up to me, he told me that I must take a second exam so I wouldn't be a 'hinderance' to my fellow teammates." Naruto said, taking a more serious posture to show he wasn't in his playful manner. "The exam was going to be me sneaking in here and stealing the forbidden scroll. Everything he said was scratchy but when he said that I knew something was up, you wouldn't risk the scroll on anything, even a test."

"Very nice Naruto" Hiruzen mused, actually surprised at the thought that went into this. He knew Naruto wasn't stupid by any means but a child would never question his superiors, even if they think something is wrong but Naruto not only questioned him, but took it a step further and brought it to an even higher superior.

"You are becoming one great detective Naruto" Hiruzen said, cracking a smile.

"Thank you old man, but what should I do?" Naruto questioned, looking to his leader for answers.

Hiruzen cocked an eyebrow and asked, "what do you mean?"

"Well, if you go after him with ANBU's he could sense their chakra. He is already expecting me so I think I should finish this on my own" Naruto said sternly, showing maturity for a 13 year old.

"No, I won't allow this. Tsunade would kill me if anything happened to you" Hiruzen said, feeling a chill go down his spine the moment he mentioned the woman.

"But old man! I am the only person that could get close to him and hold him off" Naruto said with force, a aura of seriousness rose from him.

"Hold him off? What are you talking about Naruto?" Hiruzen questioned, contemplating on how he could approach this without being killed by Tsunade but also test naruto's drive and determination.

"All I have to do is hold him off. Then, you can get your ANBU's to circle the area so if he decided to split you can take him down. It's a win, win situation."

Hiruzen takes a drag of his pipe and let the smoke blow from his nose, this was a tough choice. He really doesn't know Naruto's full potential since he refuses to show it, saying its 'too dangerous for mortals eyes' and what not.

He can't risk the Naruto's life and the wrath of Tsunade on the off chance he might be right, but also he can't risk Mizuki running and taking all the secrets he has learned about the village to whoever he works for.

Letting out a sigh Hiruzen looked to Naruto who stood there like a statue, still and unmoving as he awaited for the Hokage's verdict. "Fine Naruto, but you must promise me that you won't hold back on this! He is a Chunin and I don't think you are at that level yet. You will have five minutes, that should be enough for me to rally the troops."

Naruto jumped into the air with his fist held high as he screamed, "WoooHooo!" dropping all of the seriousness he had not five seconds ago. "Don't worry old man, I won't let you down!" He said, giving the Hokage a thumbs up and then burst through his window, breaking the unopen window with his body as he tumbles down the side of the building.

And their was one of Naruto's many flaws, leaping before you look is never a good thing. Even though he has his sonar ability down packed he has a tendency not to listen to them when he is excited, like right now. After a hard thud echoed through the area you heard a raspy and weak, "I'm okay" with a slight limping sound with a curse here and there for good measure.

'This is the kid I am entrusting this mission too?' questioned Hiruzen, holding his head in his hands as he stared at his desk, perplexed at what he just did, 'I must be going senile. Yeah thats it.'

**Later that Night: In the Forest of Death**

"Damn, where the hell is he?" Mizuki thought angrily, scanning the area he had told Naruto to meet at, infuriated by the blonde's lateness he begins to pace back and forth on the the branch he stands on.

"I can't be late, Orochimaru is a stickler for punctuation" Mizuki thought, feeling sweat start to build on his forehead. Orochimaru, far from normal had a rather odd quirk about him, he was a person who wants you their on time! No excuses. if you show up beforehand he will cut a finger off, show up late, you will lose a hand.

"Mizuki sensei!" he heard echo through the forest as a wave of relief washed over him, he didn't have to say goodbye to his hands anytime soon. He turned to see the blind bastard standing on a branch a few feet ahead of him, holding the scroll in his arms as he was slightly panting from exhaustion for having to lug that heavy scroll around.

"Took you long enough!" Yelled Mizuki, still rather pissed at Naruto for being tardy, "Learn to read a clock or a map once and a while"

"Read? Really?" Naruto said with an annoyed look on his face, "Anyway, I got the scroll. Can I pass now?" he questioned, leaning the scroll on the tree he stood on so he could take a breather.

"Well, not exactly" Mizuki mused, slowly reaching for his kunai pouch so he could finish this quickly so he wasn't seen by anyone.

He threw out three shurikens and jumped backwards, getting as much room from Naruto if he was able to by some miracle dodge the attack. As the shurikens inched closer and closer to Naruto all the blonde did was smile when his ears twitched. He knew the shurikens were coming, but he couldn't let his plan go to waste because of a little pain now would he?

Needing to buy time he decided to do the more theatrical and time consuming route and jumped into the air, and started to contort his body in mid-air, allowing his limbs and body slide through the gaps between the grouped projectiles.

He slide through the collection of shurikens with ease, only having one scratch on his back to show for it as he landed on the same branch he started on.

Mizuki was awestruck, it wasn't uncommon for ninja's especially high graded ninjas to possess such mastery of acrobatics but, seeing as he wasn't a visual learner it was next to impossible for him to have known were those shurikens would be or end up.

"So I am guessing that you lied to me?" Naruto said, slipping his hands into his pockets, sighing at the weak attempt to take him down.

"And if I did?" Mizuki questioned, pulling a gigantic windmill shuriken from his back and started to spin it around his index finger over his head, building up as much speed and force.

"Then I have no choice. I have a big problem with liars!" Naruto yelled, bursting from the tree limb at full force towards Mizuki. Being taken off guard by the quickness of Naruto, Mizuki instinctually stepped backwards, slipping on the wet branch he stood on thanks to the downpour last night, and begins to fall backwards just enough for Naruto to strike.

Naruto opened his arms wide, covering as much ground as he could so even if he made a miscalculation of were Mizuki was, he could at least catch him and bring him down with him.

Dead on his target Naruto tackles the unstable Mizuki, sending them both falling to the ground.

They both smashed into the ground, Mizuki back first while Naruto took the full brunt of it on his gut, driving any air from his stomach.

"Okay, not my best idea" Naruto thought as he stumbled to his feet and reached for his sword he had hidden in this spot before he and Mizuki were supposed to meet. He pulled out his cane and pushed some of his chakra through the wood, making the sheath detach from its seal on the sword and dropped to the ground, revealing the stainless steel 6 foot blade.

"You know, I was really hoping I was wrong Mizuki" Naruto whizzed out, still feeling the effects of that rather high drop from the old oak.

"What…..the hell are you…..talking about?" Mizuki moaned, rolling slowly to his side and reach for the fallen windmill shuriken that was embedded in the soil, mere inches from his head.

"I thought you were a good teacher…..you know, besides trying to fail me and now trying to kill me" Naruto said sarcastically, doing a few practice swings as he slowly walks towards the still grounded Mizuki.

Mizuki was now flopping to his feet, seeing as he probably fractured or dislocated a vertebra in his spine it was really difficult for him to control his legs.

"Yeah, I guess I did screw you over. Didn't I?" Mizuki chuckled, using a nearby tree to slide himself up to a crouching position as his left arm dangles to the side with his windmill shuriken in it's grip. "But you deserved it, and do you know why?" he questioned waiting to see what Naruto's reaction would be.

Naruto had a pretty good idea of what he was about to say, it is what every villager says when they want to get away with their prejudices of him or trying to abuse him. Hell, the three out of four people that were tried and sentenced to death for attacking Naruto said the same thing he was sure Mizuki was about to.

"Because you are a demon! You are a worthless mongrel that deserves to be skinned alive. You useless worm!" and with those choice words Mizuki whipped back his arm and threw it, releasing the shuriken towards Naruto who seemed to be in a daze.

He wasn't moving a muscle, his arms were down at his side and his mouth agape. The words Mizuki spoke, they seemed to have resonated with something long since forgotten in Naruto, the memory of the day Naruto was attacked, the day he lost his eyes forever.

Snapping for the scattered images of his past before him, he sensed something inching ever closer to his face. Thinking quickly he ducked, dodge by an inch the windmill projectile that took some of the spikes of his blonde hair off. Mizuki cursed under his breath, he thought he had gotten Naruto but sadly he was to fast, and he was running out of options.

Seeing as he has a defective back and unresponsive legs he cannot dodge any attacks from Naruto, especially with that long and rather sharp double sided blade.

"You were there" Naruto whispered, looking up from the dirt and aiming his head towards the direction of Mizuki, getting Mizuki's attention.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered, feeling another twinge of pain shoot through his back as he tried to shift to another tree trunk but was stopped by the burning sensation coming from his back.

"You were there!" Naruto yelled back, standing from his crouched position and pointed his blade at Mizuki, "your voice, I remember your voice. You said those exact same words on the day I was blinded."

Mizuki, now sweating bullets, began to twitch under Naruto's non-existent glare, "I-I-I don't know what you are-"

"Lair!" Naruto yelled, sending a shockwave from just his voice. Unseen by Mizuki who was now smashed against the tree he stood in front of, Naruto's hidden pool of Youkai was being tapped into. Over the 8 years Naruto has been a half-demon he has learned to control his demon half thanks to the scroll Kurama left before he died and then were translated into braille by Tsunade. It took years of hellish effort to control and maintain his blood lust and otherwise animalistic side, sometimes he would just have to meditate calmly, and others he had to use physical therapy and demolish things outside of the village limits.

Either way he kept it in check…..but now, being blinded by his rage he is losing control of his Youkai and it is overloading his other actions.

"You took my eyes away from me! You took everything from me!" Naruto yelled while his features start to become more…..primal. His fingernails begin to elongate, same with his canines while his other teeth start to sharpen, and his arms and legs begin to lengthen….he was truly becoming a fox!

**Thank you for reading and I will try to create more chapters quickly as I can. Having to deal with school and possibly having to get a job on the weekday will possibly cut into my time with story making but I haven't lost hope and I won't stop writing. **

**If you have any questions or suggestions do not feel afraid to ask, no question is a stupid question. But some might not be answer because I do not want to ruin the surprise. **

**Thank you and Goodnight!**


	4. Ch 3 Undying rage: The Big Reveal

**Hello and welcome to my 4th chapter of my first story.**

**Thank you all who have favorited or followed this story and thank you all who have reviewed it.**

**Some things have come to my attention about both of my stories and I would like to address them. If I ever refer Hiruzen Sarutobi as a "warhawk" it is not because I have him and Danzo mixed up. It is just I believed I could use both of those same nicknames for them because**

**1). They came from the same era and went through the same crap such as wars and hardships**

**and 2). Before Hiruzen became the Hokage they were both friends, practically brothers.**

**Thank you for listening to my minical explanation, I just wanted you all to know. And I am not making fun of those who came to me with those same questions, I was just stating the fact seeing as you brought it to my attention. **

**Today, after I send this out the Poll for who is going to be in the last 3 slots for the Harem is closed, the poll results shall be on the bottom. **

**I own Nothing**

**Chapter 3**

**Undying rage: The Big Reveal**

"You took everything from me!" yelled the now fully transformed Naruto with his tail swishing hectically back and forth like a metronome that promised nothing but death and destruction.

Mizuki just stood their, stuck in a crouched position either because of his paralyzing fear of this stretched out behemoth or because he has destroyed his back so much that it has physically locked up in this position and won't allow him to move.

In all honesty it was a little of both, he was a decorated ninja who has tasted the test of battle many of times but this is new and rather scary.

He has seen a Jinchuuriki once in action and lived to tell the tale. It was the three tailed monster container known as Yaguara, it was on the outskirts of the Kiri borders on a recon mission with his best friend Iruka and they stumbled onto the massive fight between several missing nins and the first Youkai state Yaguara. It was barbaric, the true definition of a slaughterhouse, no missing nin left that battlefield. But, the way Naruto was transforming seemed rather…..unorthodox to say the least. The transformation never had so much of an effect on the human body as it has done to naruto at this point, there was no way in hell this was natural.

His body just seemed to be stretching and contorting to make his body drop to all fours like a fox and his face started to elongate into a snout, he was truly embodying a fox like appearance and it was scaring the piss out of him.

Not wanting to waste anymore time on his thoughts, Mizuki decided to try and move before the creature strikes. He starts to slowly slide upward on the bark of the tree, giving him more room to move and then started to lean sideways, hopefully getting to another tree in time. Unfortunately lady luck was not on his side because the instant his foot skidded across the ground Naruto's now warped head snapped in that direction and fired off a very quick burst of multi colored chakra, demolishing the tree Mizuki was inches to while also sending him flying halfway across the field they stood in.

"Shit, shit shit" Mizuki yelled, finding motivation to spring to his feet through the pain and possible spinal injury and began running to another tree for cover, only to be blasted back once again by Naruto's watered down version of a Bijuu bomb.

As Mizuki laid there on the ground with his ears ringing and a small trickle of blood was sliding down the back of his neck, he couldn't help but wonder what he must have done to get to where he is right now? He knew what Naruto was, he knew that he wasn't a normal child and yet he still continued to push the little freak again and again and again.

Mizuki opened his eyes after his soul searching and found that he was being hovered over by a 6'4 tall boy who had scared over eyes, dark whisker marks, long claws that here now proned for attack, and had a wickedly sharp smile, his teeth barring for all to see.

"Oh dear go-" Mizuki said but was cut short when he felt four sharp claws dig into his stomach, cutting deep into the skin but strangely enough not hitting any organs…..how odd, but still painful none the less. Mizuki let out a slight grunt, his voice taken from him after all of the abuse and could only muster just a small whimper of fear.

After the half blood pulls his long jagged claws from his victims stomach ever so slowly, he puts his palm back on top of the four rather substantial holes and begins to burn them closed, Cauterizing them rather quickly and painfully.

Mizuki was now sprawled out on the floor, a large portion of his lower abdomen burned, and a far off look in his eyes. His mind began to wonder once again,_ "Is this the end? I guess you can say this is rather ironic wouldn't you say? I tried to take this boy's life and now he is going to take mine"_

"Wakey wakey" roared Naruto's distorted voice, a mix between his normal voice and the booming authority of the original Kyuubi, Kurama. Snapping his eyes open once again, Mizuki was met with a rather large hand wrap around his throat and lifted him into the air.

"W-What are you….doing? Just finish me...thats what you want i-i-isn't it?" Mizuki choked out, feeling the tightness of Naruto's hand squeeze on his windpipe, making it almost impossible for him to talk or breathe properly.

"Oh I do want to finish you, there is no doubt about that" Naruto said, pulling up his other hand and dragging his large talon across Mizuki's chest, not enough to kill but enough to leave a scar.

"Then what….a-a-are you waiting for you c-c-chicken shi-" as Mizuki dumbly was about to insult the man who holds his life in his large hands and he was silenced by a small but forceful squeeze on his throat.

"Listen here Mizuki, I hold the strings here and if you feel like seeing tomorrow you will do exactly as I say" Naruto hissed, bring Mizuki face to face with him.

**The woods surrounding the area:**

"What in god's name is that?" one of the newly arriving ANBU's questioned, looking down on the battleground to find a oddly shaped creature now openly strangling Mizuki.

20 ANBU elites were now circling the confrontation between Naruto and Mizuki, confused and worried at the same time. confused because they were told by the Hokage directly to "keep Naruto safe at all times" and yet the couldn't find the blonde, only a freak of nature that came out of someones worst nightmares. Worried because this creature has a slight resemblance of the nine tailed kyuubi, which would make anyone feel a little worried.

A ANBU in a hawk mask was the first to speak, breaking the silence, "I don't know, but this thing cannot make it to Konoha" he said, pulling out his his tanto very slowly as to not alert the creature to their presents.

As the others did the same one was freaking, a new ANBU who seemed to be petrified and paranoid by the sight of this demon. He was about to jump the gun but was stopped by a hand covering his mouth and pulling back, bring him into the shadows the trees created and was quickly silenced with a neck snap. The ANBU's were now ready to strike, aiming to kill both so their were no witnesses but one noticed they were down one man.

"Wait, where's Ape?" he whispered to his right, only to be told to "shut up, and focus" which he did. He reached for his mask because he felt a drop of something on it, he touched the wet substance and brought it to his eye holes to find out what it could possible be…..it was blood. Before he could alert or say anything he was taken from below the branch and bashed head first into the bark of the tree with enough force to crack his skull and kill him.

"Snake? Where the hell are you?" one of the ANBU's questioned, looking through the leaves he was separated from his friend by and found only a splintered piece of wood covered in blood.

"Captain!" he yelled, alerting all 18 ANBU's which surprising was now 17 since another had disappeared from the opposite side.

"Copperhead, keep your voice down damn it!" the captain whispered as he jumped to the side of his subordinate to see what he was freaking about.

He saw the smear of blood and the distorted bark indicating someone's face was smashed hard against the tree and decided that this wasn't just any old killer, this one knew what he was doing.

"Okay Copperhead" he whispered, getting the attention of the slightly scared trained killer who sees death everyday he is on the job, "I want you to get the rest of the group and tell them to spread out and find who ever did this. We do not leave here or subdue those two down there without taking whoever did this down. Got it?" he said getting a nod from his subordinate as he and soon his whole squad disappeared to find the killer of 3 ANBU's.

**Back to Naruto:**

"I am holding your life in my hands so I suggest you shut it and listen before my patience runs thin" Naruto threatened, seeing it worked because Mizuki's eyes began to bulge out from his eye sockets.

"F-f-fine….what do you want?" Mizuki asked, moving a little so he could get a little air pumping into his lungs so you know he doesn't die.

"I want to know why you tried to kill me? Before that day I had never know you or talked to you and yet you felt like killing me, why?" naruto questioned, feeling his rage start to boil once again as a second tail started to protrude from his tailbone.

"Because y-y-you were a demon!" Mizuki hissed, spitting in Naruto's face which angered him even more.

Taking this time to assert his authority over Mizuki, he slammed into the ground, creating a spider web effect with the dirt as he began to snarl in Mizuki's face. "I know you're lying, I can feel your heart beating like crazy. You will tell me the truth or I will-"

"You will do what?" Mizuki interrupted with a smirk, a cocky smirk. "You can't kill me….I am all that you've g-g-got to finding out why y-y-you were attacked. If you d-d-do anything you run the r-r-risk of me bleeding out, thats why you c-c-cauterized my wound isn't it?"

Mizuki brilliant deduction was undermined because of Naruto's twisted laughter, "you are so stupid you know that?" he said, raising him back up once again. "I didn't cauterize your cuts because I wanted you alive, I did that so I can prolong this. I have forcefully injected at least a tails worth of Youkai inside of you, right now you can't feel it because I have neutralized the effects but if I send out a powerful enough wave of my own chakra it will set it off and I can control it to go anywhere in your body"

At this point Mizuki was sweating bullets, wondering what he could possible do to stop this. Thinking quickly and irrationally he starts to kick Naruto, flailing his legs around like a man at the end of a neuss which only made Naruto laugh even harder.

"Enough of this little back and forth Mizuki" Naruto said, taking on a more serious attitude, "I want to know what happened that night and I want to know right now. If I don't get an answer that I like I will start to remove body parts from the inside out. GOT IT!" he yelled,shaking Mizuki with enough force to stop his failed attempts of trying to get free.

"I-I-I can't" Mizuki said weakly, feeling the poorly cauterized wound and the small cut on the back of his head sending him into shock.

"Don't give me that crap!" Naruto yelled, throwing Mizuki towards a tree which he collided with a hard crunch. Once Mizuki hit the tree he started to feel a slight burning sensation in his legs that grew into a hellfire of pain.

"Do you feel that Mizuki!" he yelled, looking in the direction of the now twitching Mizuki who was screaming in pain, unable to deal with the pain for much longer without passing out.

"That is just an ounce of my Youkai that I have implanted in you. I have forced it into your leg's chakra cords, if I leave it there long enough they will root away." Naruto yelled, walking on all fours over to Mizuki who felt the pain die down in his legs.

Once Naruto had crawled his way over he slapped Mizuki awake since he passed out the pain, "Now if you want to be able to use your legs in the near future I better get the whole truth and nothing but the truth." he said menacingly.

"I am t-t-telling you the truth. I didn't want to do it…. I didn't even c-c-care you were a Kyuubi...I was forced" he said weakly, feeling his body start to fail on a molecular level.

"Then what was that bullshit a few minutes ago about me being a worthless mongrel that deserves to be skinned alive. Where you forced to say that too?" Naruto mocked, his words covered in venom and hate.

"I h-h-had to make it seem presentable. H-H-He has spies everywhere" Mizuki stuttered, feeling the pain in his legs flare up again.

"Quit lying to me! I hate Liar!" he said, pushing more Youkai into Mizuki's legs, popping the coils like over inflated balloons. As Mizuki's screams of pain and anguish die down -which took about 3 minutes by the way- Mizuki began to try and reason with the raging beast.

"W-W-Why would I lie! L-L-Like you said before I had no reason to attack or try and kill you, so w-w-why is me being forced to do that s-s-so hard for you to understand?" Mizuki questioned, seeing a change in Naruto expression.

It changed from his normal skowl and snarl like it, to a slight snarl and a questioning gaze. "Fine, if you were forced to do it like you say, then who is controlling you?" he said, slightly mocking his idea but also was a wondering if what he said is true.

"I-I-I can't say….he will kill me if I do" he said, sliding to a sitting position with his back resting on another neighboring tree.

"And I will hang you up by your testicals in a tree and wait until the either pop off or you die of the blood rushing to your head! Your choice" Naruto roared, getting inches from Mizuki's face to emphasise his point.

"N-N-No you don't…..understand, if I even mention the four letters of either of their names it will set off a sequence of chemical events inside my body that will kill me within a blink of an eye." Mizuki said, fearing that if he keeps talking about it or even the plan itself he will be killed intently.

"How is that possible? What would set it off?" Naruto questioned, skeptical like any normal person would be if you were told some far fetched thought like this.

"This MARK that is on my body. It is a really big CURSE on me and anyone who is around me." Mizuki said, emphasising the words mark and curse hoping something would click in Naruto's clouded and dumb down brain.

See, there are good and bad things about the Youkai usage in Naruto's case. Seeing as he is a the Kyuubi incarnate in a human form he is still considered a Half-Blood or a Hanyou if you want to be technical. His body cannot become a Bijuu like Kurama was without giving up his human form, so if he uses his powers it affects his body in a different way. his malice and hatred is significantly higher as well as his irritation. As for his mental capacity for knowledge and putting two and two together…..he has been brought down a few notches every tail he obtains. Seeing as he has now grown another tail, which brings him to about 3 tails now, he is about the brain capacity of a pre-teen, soon if he keeps up growing more and more tails he will start talking in short choppy sentences and then just stop talking all together. reverting to growls and grunts (think of an animal or the Incredible Hulk). You cannot have something without giving something else in return.

"Stop talking funny and start making sense before I pound your face into mush!" Naruto yelled grabbing him with both hands and lifting him, seeing as he was much taller but was still reverting into a fox he couldn't stand up anymore, his legs were starting to become hind legs just like animals.

"I am speaking in code you idiot, I swear if I didn't know any better I would think your brain is shrinking" Mizuki commented only to have more pain fill his legs and now his lower abdomen. In Naruto's blind fury and uncontrollable rage he was starting to shoot out wave after wave of chakra, unintentionally causing more and more Youkai to spread through Mizuki's chakra cords and destroying them.

"Naruto please…..calm down!" Mizuki begged, feeling his leg bones start to disintegrate thanks to the toxicity of the new Kyuubi's chakra.

"No calm down for Naruto. Silver hair man start talking or Naruto smash tiny man!" Naruto yelled, having his 4th and 5th tail shot out, regressing to a more tone down vocabulary.

"This MARK…..It was c-c-created by Oroc-" Mizuki was about to say only to be cut off by a twitch from his neck as the now visible black mark starts to spread, creating a techno design on his throat that spreads across his body. Soon enough his whole body starts to convulse and spas out before it stops with a strickle of spit rolling down his chin and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Tiny man? ARGH! Naruto doesn't like to be ignored!" He yelled throwing Mizuki's dead corpse towards a tree, snapping the tree in half.

Naruto lets out a mighty roar in frustration, his lead, the only lead he had to find out why this happened to him is gone all because he let his emotions get the best of him. Naruto began to calm down and absorb the Youkai back into the reserve he had in his gut but he stopped when he heard a pair of feet walking his direction.

He turns to see with his sonar but seeing as his Youkai is effecting not only his mind but his sensory abilities all he could see was a vague out line of a persons body. He wore some form of a robe and he was holding a very large sword that seemed to be bandaged up.

"Well hello kid, you look like shit"

**Okay my readers here are the girls who will be in the final three**

**1). Temari**

**2). Hanabi and Anko is tied for second  
**

**3). Tayuya is third**

**Please send me reviews with your votes for either Hanabi or Anko and I will count the at tomorrow, at 12 noon that will be the end of it. **

**Thank you all for reading.**


	5. ch 4 Meet and greet: Shark and The Fox

**I own Nothing**

**Chapter 4**

**Meet and greet: Battle between a shark and a fox**

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled, turning in the direction of the incoming man…..or something, he couldn't really tell thanks to his Youkai destroying his handle on his sonar ability, technically all he could see was an outline of a man.

"Easy there Cujo, I just want to talk" The man started, walking closer to Naruto only to be stopped by his growl. Naruto couldn't get a read on this man, everything was just so blurry and he couldn't even smell right, all that could come in was the faint smell of…..blood.

"No easy, me kill you!" Naruto yelled with unbridled aggression, his now transformed mind was unable to examine the situation or even think properly, right now he was facing off with one of the strongest Akatsuki members, Kisame Hoshigaki. He goes by many nicknames but one of the most common one is "The Tailless Tailed Beast" but that is a discussion for another time, because right now Kisame was staring down a 5 tailed Naruto Uzumaki who was baring his teeth with a tiny bit of drool escaping his clamped shut mouth.

"Kill me? You think you can take me on boy?" Kisame questioned, allowing his cockyness to get the better of him. Anyone who has worked with Kisame knew that his one true weakness was his own unbelievable amount of cockyness when it comes to battle. He hold himself to a high regard when it comes to his battle porous and technique and anyone who questions this or believes can take him on becomes his number 1 priority.

"Well if you think you can kill me then lets get on!" Kisame yelled, charging Naruto while unwrapping half of his blade which most people know as Samehada or in simple turns known as Shark skin. Once Naruto noticed the Shark featured maniac was charging he sprung into action as well and jumped into the air just in the nick of time to miss a shark missile Kisame had shout out from a pool of water he created by stabbing Samehada into the ground.

"You know, for a blind man you're pretty observant" Kisame yelled, annoyed that this wasn't easier than he anticipated.

_"Kisame, what the hell are you doing! You're not supposed to kill the kid"_ Yelled a voice inside Kisame's head which was none other than the sentante Samehada.

'Shut it Samehada, I am kinda busy' Kisame thought, jumping out of the way of a massive bijuu bomb which destroyed a large portion of vegetation in the direction the attack was going.

_"You wouldn't be busy if you didn't pick a fight in the first place"_ the sword argued before being propped up to block Naruto's claws which were inches away from piercing Kisame's face.

'Look, I don't think this is the right moment to be discussing this' Kisame yelled back to his sword who just huffed in annoyance.

Once Samehada cut the connection with her master Kisame began to fight back ten fold. He pushed back on the sword, pushing Naruto back and then he went for an upper arc swing with his blade, catching Naruto by the chest.

Naruto was pulled upwards with the arc because the Samehada's scales have sunk into his skin and were now pulling him in a downward arc until he was smashed into the dirt. Kisame pulled back quickly to dodge a swing from the quickly recovered Naruto, whose skin was instantly rehealing like nothing had happened.

"That all you've got!?" Roared Naruto, standing on his hind legs and crossed his fingers together, creating three replicas of a 5 tailed Naruto…..this was not going to be easy.

"Water style: Shark missiles!" Yelled Kisame after rushing through a succession of handsigns and slammed his hand down on the ground. A ring of water surrounded him and three different translucent shark bodies shot from the small lake Kisame had created around himself and was heading towards Naruto.

All three Naruto's just stood firm, sucked in a large amount of air, enough to distort their chest, and released it with a mighty roar of power and dominance, cutting through the sharks and headed straight for Kisame. "Oh shit!" was all Kisame thought before being caught by three massive wind waves and shot him backwards with tremendous force.

Thinking quickly, Kisame used Samehada and stabbed the blade into the ground slowing down his momentum enough to catch his bearings, which only lasted about 5 seconds. Right after he skidded to a stop he was greeted with the image of 3, 6'5, 6 tailed, Kyuubi look-alikes in mid-lunge with their mouths open wide and nails barred.

Kisame did the only thing he could, he created a Water Clone and Substituted with it as quickly as possible, then dodging to the left just in enough time to keep from being mauled to death.

As Kisame started to run into the forest, stealing glances behind him to see the horror of his clone being ripped to pieces, he start to reflect on how the hell he got himself into this mess.

**Five minutes before: ANBU's**

The scene is set in the middle of a clearing, forest circling around as the 17 ANBU elites were being slaughtered one by one, by a cloaked figure with a massive sword and red clouds decorating his attire. It was none other than Kisame, taking on a whole squiden of ANBU's on by himself with little to no trouble…..at least that's what it looked like on the outside.

He had been nicked by several lucky but deadly blows by many of the ANBU's he is squaring off with and he knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. It would be easier if his partner, Itachi Uchiha was here to help but seeing as he couldn't step foot in Konoha without being noticed it was Kisame who drew the short straw.

You see, before Itachi's genocide of his entire clan -minus 1- he had grown attached with Naruto, like a brother's bond that could never be broken. So, even though he was in the Akatsuki he knew that if he left Naruto for even a month he would be killed, so when he got his partner he and Kisame decided to watch over Naruto in their spare time. It wasn't much, but it was better than to just leave Naruto to the wolves.

Over the years Kisame had to watch over Naruto and he noticed why Itachi was so attached to the boy, he had a way with people and he was so nice and generous that it was impossible for anyone to really hate him. Sure he had his flaws, his big mouth at times, his idiocy when it comes to women, but if you looked past his few flaws you would find a person worth fighting for. And that is why Kisame stands before us today, now having killed the final ANBU elite with a slash to his jugular.

Once the final body dropped, Kisame began to pant and hold his side. He pulled his hand into his vision and saw his bright, shiny blood drenching his hand. "Damn it!" Kisame thought, taking some of the bandage off of his sword and then took off his cloak, revealing his very deep wound.

_"I don't think wrapping it will help, just let me heal you"_ Samehada said, reminding Kisame of her healing qualities if he fuses with the sword for about an hour. And yes, Samehada has the ability to talk, seeing as it is a sentient weapon it has a voice and an opinion that she voices more than regularly to her handler.

"I would, but Naruto needs me" Kisame said, sliding his cloak back on after he was done wrapping himself up with gauze and tested it out with a few swings of his arm, seeing if this cut would get in his way of fighting.

_"I don't know what is more idiotic, you thinking you can live through that cut without healing, or you thinking that little wrapping will stop the bleeding"_ The sword voiced, only to be ignored by her master who just slapped her on his back and began to limp towards his destination.

**Present:**

_"Told you, why don't you ever listen to me?"_ Samehada asked, onlying getting a sigh from her master then a grunt of pain. Right now Kisame was hiding up in a tree, hoping the three foxes that were hot on his trail got lost in the forest.

He put his hand on his wound and felt the wetness of blood on his cloak, Samehada was right again, if he doesn't get it healed soon he will bleed out and die before he can tell Naruto about the plan.

_"Look out!"_ Samehada warned but it was too late, since Kisame had his eyes closed because of the pain he didn't notice or hear one of the Naruto's sneak quietly up the trunk of the tree and was now mere inches from Kisame's face, his snout sniffing the air around Kisame's face.

'Why hasn't he eaten me already?' Kisame questioned, remembering Naruto had almost perfect senses, especially his nose.

_"Do you want him to eat you?"_ Samehada asked sarcastically.

'Of course not, bu-' Kisame was about to think but was silenced.

_"Then shut the hell up and count yourself lucky he doesn't smell sushi!"_ She yelled in his mind, giving Kisame a major headache.

'Will you just shut up and listen!' Kisame yelled mentally, shutting his sword's voice up.

'Now, you may not know Naruto that well but I do. I have studied him for as long as I have been in the Akatsuki, he has almost perfect senses, he should be able to smell the blood. So…..something must be wrong!"

Once Kisame had his epiphany, he moved ever so slightly that alerted the fox that stood in front of him who immediately snapped forward with his mouth open and his teeth ready to rip through anything in front of him.

Not wanting to lose his head, Kisame grabbed Samehada and slide it between him and Naruto's gapping, sideways mouth, wedging his large sword in between Naruto's rows of sharp teeth.

"I hate you!" Samehada yelled, feeling the foxes drool and sulivia slide up and down her scales making her mentally shiver at the feeling.

'Less talk, more wedging' Kisame ordered with a smug smile, laughing mentally at the predicament his wise cracking sword was in. Before Kisame could anything else to stop Naruto, Naruto pulled back, pulling the sword from Kisame's grip and through it to the right, flinging it somewhere far from Kisame. 'Shit!' Kisame thought, sliding off the branch just in time to dodge Naruto's clamped down jaw which caught onto the bark of the tree.

Landing silently, Kisame scanned the area around him and seeing as he was clear started to tiptoe towards the direction he saw his Samehada fly in. Before he could make it a foot from where he was, he was sideswiped by another Naruto who soon had it's teeth clamped down on Kisame's right arm since he put up to protect his throat or any vital organs.

Feeling Naruto start to rip and tear at Kisame's arm, he had to think quickly. Using one handed hand signs he yelled, "Earth style: Great mud wall" and soon enough, a large mud wall sprouted up right where Naruto's mid section was, hitting him in the gut and sending him upwards, releasing Kisame's arm.

'Need to find Samehada' Kisame thought weakly, feeling the blood that was now pouring from his mangled arm drip from the wound as he stumbled to his feet and started to head towards the direction he saw his sword thrown in.

He was losing a unbelievable amount of blood and his vision was beginning to blur. He couldn't think straight anymore and everything started to blend together, his senses and surroundings was now become one giant hinderance to his plan.

He couldn't stop feeling that something wasn't right here. He had faced a few Jinchuuriki's in his day and he even knew about Naruto's fusion with Kurama to keep him alive and stable (if you could call what is happening stable), but Naruto had never allowed himself to reach the level of 7 tail without having either a good reason or being forced too.

Naruto was not one to allow emotion drive his actions, he had always prided himself on a cool and calm exterior and handled problems rationally, using his superior agility and acrobatic skills to his advantage, seeing as he didn't have a muscled out body he need his small stature. Of course, most people live if they commented on his small stature, seeing as he was very sensitive about his height.

Another fact that was beneficial to know at this crucial point was, once Naruto hit 9 tails he will be transformed into the Kyuubi, unable to take a true human form ever again. It was one of the drawbacks for being the vessel of the Kyuubi's massive Youkai reserve. Not only does his body deform and twist when he uses the Youkai but, if he uses enough he will lose his human body, transforming into the towering behemoth known as the Kyuubi, taking his place as the new Kyuubi, his birthright since he was given Kurama's power.

The scrolls he was given on that day depicted what would happen during his life as a half-blood. On his 16th birthday, his Youkai will become harder to control and it will soon start to leak out if it is not released in a natural manner such as fighting in the Youkai form, firing of Bijuu bombs to release some of it, or transfer some of it into another. Then, on his 21's birthday it will become unbearable and he has two options at that point, he either gives up the chakra and infuses it into someone else or transform to the nine tails and lose his humanity altogether. A lose lose situation in Naruto's eyes.

He couldn't just pawn off this responsibility Kurama bestowed on him like it was nothing onto someone else, it would be immoral and irresponsible.

As Kisame entered the general phesenaty of the area his sword was thrown, he whispered as loudly as possible, "Samehada, let me know you're here". Those words were a code, not a clever code mind you, but a code none the less. Everyone knew that Samehada as this ability to absorb chakra from anything it touches that has chakra, but most don't know that she can send out a wave of the absorbed chakra like a sonar effect, technically sending out a beacon for anyone who is chakra sensitive to see. Which Kisame and Naruto were.

Once Samehada sent out the wave, Kisame immediately found her. She was dug into the dirt while leaning at an angle and most of her bandages were ripped off, the only one's left were the ones around the base.

_"Took you long enough to find me!"_ Samehada said, feeling her handler step into range, connecting their mental telepathy once again.

'Nag nag nag, is that all you can do?' Kisame joked, even though the deep cuts and gashes on his arm and mid sections were screaming in pain.

_"Just shut up and get over here. I need to heal you"_ Samehada said in a more sympathetic tone, knowing his wounds must be hurting him more than he is putting on. Kisame starts to limp towards his sword, ready to allow his sword to fuse with him and fall into a comatose like sleep but was stopped when he heard an animalistic snort…...three of them to be precise.

'Shit' was all Kisame could think when he turned to see all three Naruto's, slightly bigger with 7 waving tails behind themselves. Naruto's natural blonde hair had changed to a blood red hue, his hands have now extended and widened to the size of a football, same with his feet which are now bare since his feet grew so large they snapped his footwear in half. But the most disturbing sight was that Naruto's headband had snapped off because of his full body growth spurt, revealing his scared over eyes…..or used to be scared over eyes. His eyes have now been opened, ripping through the white scarring that originally blocked his eyes, and his eyes were completely white! No iris or pupil, it was all gone, just two white orbs that her devoid of all life.

'What the f**k!' Kisame thought, grabbing Samehada and lifted her to attention with his left arm, seeing as his right was useless.

_"Has this happened before?"_ Samehada said, completely confused and scared about what this thing in front of her was about to do.

'No, this has never happened before.' Kisame retorted, fearful of what he was going to have to do to Naruto and what a wild Naruto could do to him.

The wind stopped blowing, the grass stood at attention, the trees stopped rustling, everything seemed to stop as these 4 here about to face off in a battle for the ages. The battle between The Tailless Tailed beast vs. The Blind Nine Tails begins…..NOW!

A leaf dropped between the two, floating ever so softly to the grass. Once the leaf touched a extended grass blade one of Naruto's copy's and Kisame disappeared with uncomprehinsantable amount of speed.

They collided in the center with Kisame holding his sword above of his head, blocking Naruto's nails that were extended and coming down in an wide downward arc. Naruto, seeing as Kisame's one and only useful arm was busy keeping him at bay, he used his other arm and went for Kisame's wide open stomach. Noticing Naruto's moving left arm Kisame slide to the left and tumbled out of the way, missed being gutted by a inch.

Kisame stood only to be greeted with 7 smacks to the face by a Naruto clone who had decided to jump into the fray. He was thrown backwards, which he was intercepted by another Naruto who slide under the flying fish and used his powerful hind legs to shoot upwards, using his back as a battering ram and sent Kisame propelling upwards as fast as possible.

The three Naruto's then converged in the middle and the two on the side puffed out of existence, revealing the real one who had a collection of chakra hovering over his snout as he was pumping Youkai into it. After rocketing high into the air he started to free fall, dropping like a stone as he started to pick up speed.

As Naruto was trying to aim for the direction he shot Kisame in, seeing as he couldn't aim properly in the air, he felt a twinge of something off, it was emanating from the trees that surrounded the clearing the fought in. Taking a quick look with his still fuzzy sonar he found two heart beats, one seemed fast pace and lively while the other had a much slower, almost non-existent rhythm that stopped at least once or twice.

The chakra levels was what really seemed to be catching the bizarre Naruto's attention. They both had highly respectable levels, Kage or Sannin levels easy….but what was weird is Naruto knew he had sensed their chakra before…..somewhere. But, running on instinct alone Naruto decided to take out the biggest threat and seeing as Kisame would probably die from the fall he tilted his head down towards the foliage and fired off three medium sized orbs in three different areas.

The explosion was about 60 feet in diameter, clearing the deepest parts of the Forest of Death to nothing more than a smoldering pile of burnt tree bark. Once the chakra signatures fazed out of existence everything started to become more clear for mind cleared, no more fog or muggy feeling that clouded his judgement though this whole ordeal.

His sensory ability came back, allowing him to see a clear picture of the devastation his fox form created. And finally, he had gained more of a control over his emotions, allowing him to calm himself down enough to power himself down to his base human form minus a shirt and shoes, seeing as he ripped through them during his time as the Nine tails.

As he reverted to his human base he heard a hard thud about three feet from here he stood, Kisame had finally landed from the massive shot he was sent up from and now he was slightly twitching as every bone in his body was screaming out in pain. Kisame's mind was racing, the pain in his whole body was unbearable and he knew at the rate he was he wasn't going to make it past the night.

He could tell his spine was at least fractured if not broken in several different spaces, seeing as he couldn't move he believed he had shattered several of the mature bones in his legs and arms. He coughed up a large portion of blood, indicating he must have some internal bleeding at least in his mouth, not to mention what could have happened to all of his organs on impact. All and all, he knew this wasn't going to end the way he had hoped it would.

'Well…...I-I-I guess this is the end huh?' Kisame thought, allowing his face to give off a single smile before he coughed up some more blood before feeling really light headed.

"E-E-Excuse me, sir. Who exactly are you?" Naruto questioned, timidly walking to the small creator Kisame created on reentry. Normally he wouldn't be this terrified but, seeing as he had already pushed his body to the limits thanks to the Kyuubi transformation and seeing as this man was able to square off with 3 Behemoth's for that long must be a force to be reckoned with.

"A-A-Ah, Naruto…..come here, I need to give you something" Kisame beacon weakly, extending his hand out of the hole shakingly and ushered Naruto to follow.

Naruto took a few more steps until he was on the outline of the creator and felt around it, trying to get an outline of this stranger. By the heart beats Naruto could feel, the man didn't have long for this world and he knew it was all his fault.

"Do I know you?" Naruto questioned, unable to remember this man's chakra signature or outline of his body.

"No, I-I-I guess you could say I am…...your g-g-guardian angel" He said with a meak chuckle, the pain keeping him from doing his normal deep laugh.

"Guardian angel?" Naruto questioned.

"Look kid, t-t-there are things in this world…...that you cannot comprehend. M-M-Me and my partner Itachi Uchiha have….protected you from m-most of it but…...I can't do that anymore."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" Naruto questioned franticly, scarred and slightly intrigued at what this man was getting at.

"N-N-No time to explain…...take Samehada, treat h-h-her well. She will….explain e-e-everything….Goodbye Naruto-san, i-i-it was a hell of a fight" And with that, the final beat of his heart rung out like a church bell, signaling his demise.

_"What the hell is going on?"_ A voice yelled, coming from the opposite side of the crater. Naruto's head shot up and noticed another object jutting out of the ground. He slowly walked up towards it and began to examine it with sonar, a few quick and focused burst of chakra and he was able to determine what it was….or rather what she was. She was a sword, a well crafted and magnificent sword that was covered in thousand upon thousands of sharp, shark like teeth that overlapped one another to create a ripping effect when it attached itself to it's victim.

"Beautiful" Naruto said dumbly, completely awe struck at the craftsmanship and attention to detail in every last bit of this work of art.

_"Hey! Eyes up here bozzo!"_ Samehada yelled, finally cracking the thick skull that is Naruto and placed a telepathic link into him. It wasn't as strong as Kisame's and her's, since they had been teammates for 10+ years while this boy has only known her for a count of about 5 minutes.

"Who said that!" Naruto yelled.

_"Oh for god's sakes not this crap again. It's me you idiot, the sword you have been drooling over!"_ Samehada yelled, getting Naruto attention as he just stared with his jaw wide open, smashing to the ground like a cartoon.

"T-T-The sword…..the sword i-i-is talking!"

**Aaaaaand scene, thank you for reading and giving your time to look at my story. I hope you liked the fight scene between Kisame and Naruto and I hoped I did them both justice. Any questions I will gladle answer them, please review.**

**The votes are in for Naruto's full Harem and here they are!:**

**Ayame**

**Hinata**

**Tenten**

**Hanabi**

**Temari**

**and Tayuya**


	6. Ch 5 A Ballistic Mother

**I own Nothing**

**Chapter 5**

**Confrontation With a Sword: A Ballistic Mother and a Horrified Hokage**

"Swords can't talk! Only people and…..well sometimes animals, but not swords!" Naruto yelled hysterically. He started to stumble backwards so he could have as much distance as he can from this evil talking sword.

"You know, for a boy who is the Kyuubi incarnate you are very close minded when it comes to other weird stuff." Samehada pointed out, sighing at her new handlers stupidity. But in all honest, she couldn't complain. Her first two masters, Fuguki Suikazan and Kisame Hoshigaki, where either hot heads who couldn't stop fighting, or a glutenous fat-ass who was killed within a blink of an eye, but this one was different. He seemed sweet and kind (when he is not Kyuubi powered and blinded by rage) he has a high intelligence even though he wasn't really showing it right now, and for the life of her she couldn't find anything wrong with him.

"Yes because talking swords aren't an everyday occurrence that I am just supposed to be okay with" Naruto said sarcastically, calming down a bit from the shock of this ordeal.

"Will you just shut up and listen!" She said, truly annoyed with this back and forth.

"Listen to what? All you have done since I found you was yell" Naruto stated, having a very valid point.

"If you would shut up I would tell you!" Samehada yelled, silencing Naruto.

"Okay look, I will try to make this as quick and as painless for your dumbass. You have just killed my master, Kisame Hoshigaki, a member of a secret organization known as the Akatsuki and a recreational member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The rules state that once you kill a Swordsmen, the winner is to take the fallen swordsman's sword, so….I guess I am yours now, shrimp" Samehada explained, ending with a cocky tone in her voice when she said shrimp. This was one of her many test she gives her new masters, just like with Kisame she loved to push anyones buttons and how the reacted is the basis of their character. If they just let it slide they are either a wuse who couldn't hold their own against anyone, undeserving of her time or knowledge, or a stoic loser who will bore her to death. If he reacts the way she is hoping for, then she knows this pairing will be extremely interesting.

Once Shrimp processed through Naruto's mind his face became red with rage and anger. Even though he houses the most destructive and diabolical chakra deep inside him, his height has always been a touchy subject. In fact the Youkai has a large impact on why he is short for his age. In truth, the Youkai was not supposed to be inside a human being like it is in Naruto, so it has some complications. It has stunted his growth, sure he will hit a growth spurt like everyone else when he hits puberty, but he will never be the height his body was supposed to be. The burden of being a Bijuu incarnate is rough.

"Who are you calling short, you useless excuse for a toothpick!" Naruto yelled, hearing a gasp then a growl from the inanimate object.

"Toothpick!? Listen here you little half wit! I will rip out your insides, eat them, then vomit them back up so you can see them one more time before you die a horrible and painful death if you ever say that again! Do you understand!?" Samehada hissed. Her words draped with venom and disdain.

Naruto, now fearing for his life, quickly bowed in the direction of the sword and said hysterically, "Yes ma'am, I am sorry!" demonstrating what any man would do when he is confronted with a scary woman…..bow to her every whim.

"Good boy, now get in here" Samehada said, starting to wiggle herself out of the hole she was dug into. Once she was able to jimy her blade bottom half out of the dirt she fell on her side and began to change. The top of her started to open, revealing a pair of razor sharp teeth and a very odd tongue, one in which a sword should never have. Before Naruto knew what was happening, he was lunged at by the sword, who had it's mouth open wide.

Naruto, like a normal person would, started to run but seeing as he was still very weak from the fight he had with Kisame, it wasn't far. He fumbled and scrapped to try and escape this carnivorous blade, but unfortunately it was all in vain as the sword started to swallow Naruto's legs whole. The last thoughts that went through Naruto's mind as the sword continued to snake its way up his torso was as follow. "Am I ever going to be able to tell Ayame, Hinata. and Tenten how I feel? Will my mother try to kill me even though I will already slowly be digested in this magical talking swords stomach? Will Grandpa be pounded into a paste by Tsunade-chan for letting me go on this mission? Why hasn't this deranges sword bitten or chomped down on me?"

All those questions and more would be answered soon as his head was soon swallowed whole, just as a recon ANBU team came to find the previous team and hopefully Naruto himself, but here disappointed when all they could find as was Naruto's tattered clothing, his cane sword, and a odd other sword that seemed to be…...breathing?

**Inside Samehada (That sounds weird):**

As Naruto began to panic, seeing as he was fully imaged into a living, breathing sword that had insides that were similar to a humans, he couldn't help but notice his limbs were slowly being absorbed into the squishy, organ-like walls of the Samehada.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto yelled, feeling claustrophobic and borderlined petrified.

"Will you stop being such a drama queen, I am just absorbing you into my body. It heals you and we can talk mentally without anyone knowing about it" Samehada said, her voice echoing through her body.

Naruto was now feeling his arms and legs were now absorbed up to the joints, the elbows and kneecaps were now being slowly dragged down like in quick sand, as he still couldn't calm down. He started to hyperventilate and twitch, trying his hardest pull himself from the fleshy wall that was trying to devour him.

"Calm down, breath in and out" Samehada calmly stated

"Easy for you to say, your not the one being eaten alive!" Naruto yelled hysterically. The wall of squishy membrane had now taken Naruto up to his hip and shoulder blades, only needing to absorb his chest.

"Look, I am not eating you. If I was then you would be dead by now" she said, hoping to calm down her freaking wielder.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Naruto screamed, feeling the final parts of himself being take in, only leaving his head jutting out of the now beating walls. He had to say, even though this is one of the most creepiest things that has ever happened to him, the walls were extremely comfortable and he did feel a warmth go over him as his body started to shut down to conserve energy. His head soon dropped, signalling he was unconscious and Samehada went to work on healing him.

**Outside of Samehada, Hokage's Office:**

While Naruto was inside a demonic talking sword being absorbed into it, the ANBU's that arrived at the scene decided to take everything that had any relevance to Naruto to the Hokage A.S.A.P, even the odd breathing sword that was pretty reluctant to allow anyone to touch it.

The handle would pastured spikes and spurs anytime someone reached for it, even taking one of the brave ANBU's index finger clean off. But soon enough the sword seemed to tire itself out and go into a form of hibernation, seeing as it stopped breathing or moving, so the ANBU's took advantage of that moment and wrapped the prickly blade with a nearby cloth, which was Naruto's jacket and dragged it towards the Hokage's office.

Once the arrived at the Hokage tower, after an hour of dragging around the surprisingly heavy sword behind them, the made it up the stairs and to the Hokage's room, just in time for them to be barraged with questions by a very distraught mother by the name of Tsunade Senju.

The hysterical mother began bombarding the ANBU's with question after question such as, "Where is my son?", "What is that thing you are dragging on the floor?", "Why is my son's jacket wrapped around the handle?", "Why won't you answer me?". This continued for some time, it only stopped when Hiruzen reluctantly spoke up.

"Tsunade calm down, how can you expect them to answer any of your questions if you don't give the any time to answer" Hiruzen said, hoping logic would smooth things over…..it did not.

Once Tsunade heard those words leave her decrepit sensei mouth she started to see red. All that went through her mind was to find her baby and to kill the man who sent him out there alone, but since she couldn't REALLY kill the Hokage she settled for the next best thing, pumple him into a quivering pile of bones and bruised skin. She grabbed a nightstand that was close to the door and chucked it at the Hokage with god like strength.

Thinking quickly he ducked under his desk just in time to watch as the nightstand shattered his window and plummeted 2 stories, hopefully without harming someone. While he watched in slow motions his window fracture from the force the desk had behind it, he couldn't help but ponder on the things this crazy mother with unbridled rage and ungodly strength was going to do to him until she found her Naruto. He couldn't say he didn't see this coming, but he also couldn't say that he was looking forward to the moment Tsunade found out.

It happened about one hour after Naruto went to go meet up with Mizuki in the forest of death, Tsunade barged into the room demanding to know if he had seen Naruto. He first did what any normal person would do when the don't wish to face a problem, he lied straight through his teeth.

At first it was going well, he told her he probably was having fun with one of his friends at school like Hinata and Kiba…..but thats when it all went wrong. Tsunade knew damn well Naruto hated that but with a burning passion, so if he was hanging with Kiba he must have gotten hurt, or picked on, or maybe even kidnapped (Tsunade can be a little over exaggerated when it comes to her baby). She soon started to flip over every place she knew Naruto hung out, even as going so far as to interrogate a few passersby.

Now, being the Hokage he knew he had to stop this eventually, but he also wanted to live and keep his head from being crushed by this beast of a woman, so he kept his mouth shut for about 5 minutes until the scream for help outside became too much for his conscious to bare.

He ordered his loyal ANBU to pick up Tsunade and bring her here, and after a ton of tranquilizers and only a few ANBU's having to be rushed to the hospital, she was brought to him so he could face the music.

As he began to tell the story of where Naruto was, starting with him going into full detail how technically it wasn't his fault, he saw Tsunade's face take on a multitude of expressions. Anger, sadness, hysteria, anger again, and finally it landed on the red face ballistic rage only a mother could emote. She destroyed half of his office in only a few seconds, her strength really is a sight to behold.

And now, we are at this moment in time. Watching as the Hokage's nightstand goes through a window, a rage infused mother was now hovering over the desk Hiruzen was hiding under, and the ANBU who are supposed to protect the Hokage here now shivering at the mere feeling of Tsunade's aura.

**Naruto's/ Samehada's mindscape:**

As the battle outside raged onward between the Irate Matriarch and the petrified Leader a different battle was raging inside Samehada, a battle of the minds. Two people could be seen through the fog, a blonde child who was surprisingly defined for a teen, he had no shirt nor shoes, all he had was tattered brown cargo pants and bandages wrapped around his hands.

The other was a tall, beautiful woman with light blue skin, long flowing dark blue hair, and a shark like teeth. She wore a black Kimono with a blue shark design going throughout it, the Kimono slipping down on her shoulders allowing a perfect view for her cleavage, which seemed odd and yet very amusing. She had a scale like texture to her skin, if the light hit perfectly on them they would glisten like a rainbow.

Those two stood in silence of to more minutes, one eyeing the other up while the other felt the aura around him, trying to figure out who this person was. The blue skinned women seemed calm but also ready for anything, like a predator looks at her prey, she doesn't want to scare it away by jumping but she also doesn't want it to get too comfortable around it. While the blonde seemed to calm to be alive, his body language completely read "You don't scare me".

The first to speak was Samehada, the blue skinned beauty had a few things to get off her chest so she wouldn't run into the same problems she did with her last to masters, "Okay kid, rule number 1, You ain't gettin' none of this" she said, gesturing to her body.

"What the hell are you talking about, I can't even see what "this" is!" naruto yelled, annoyed that so many people forget he can't see. He has had many of times where a person would hold up a sign or tell him to look at something when they can literally SEE his bandaged eyes.

"I mean, you little freak, that you can't try and get with me okay? This is a no fly zone, I just want to make that CRYSTAL clear with you" she said with authority. Even though she seems playful she hated when anyone just used her like a tool, like her first master did. He didn't respect her and when she brought him into her mindscape he tried to fill her up so many times she just started to block him out altogether.

Kisame was a whole lot better, even though he did have the occasional "Accidental" feel up, but she would stomp that out in a second with a swift kick to the groin. But she has to say, she loved that blue idiot like no other, and no one could get close enough to her like Kisame did, not a damn person.

"Don't worry, I will keep my hands as far as I can from your mental body" Naruto said sarcastically, annoyed how people would think that all men think of just fondling a woman every single minute of every single day. Sure he is a healthy and growing boy who has urges when he is around the opposite sex but the thought that every man, once they hit puberty has no control over themselves is complete horse shi-

"Now, back to the task at hand, I am here to meld with you" Samehada interrupted his mental philosophizing.

"What's a meld?" Naruto asked, confused about the wording or even the sound of the word meld.

"It means every memory i have had since i was created, and every memory you have had since you were born will be melded to together for an optimal team experience." She explained.

"So I will know everything about you?" Naruto questioned

"Yes and I will know everything about you. Every secret, every memory, every feeling." she stated, walking towards Naruto with her arms extended.

Without any warning she grabbed ahold of Naruto head, mostly around his temple reaction, and began to squeeze down on it with her surprisingly strong grip. Once enough pressure was put onto Naruto's temples images started to flash before Naruto's eyes. Being forged, being handed off to a fat red head who he was guessing was one of Samehada's wielders, that same fat bastard trying to make passes at him again and again, that fat pig being killed, being taken by a shark like man who had creepy eyes. Thats when Naruto realized what was going on, it was a right of passage for one weapon to it's mister, you must know the pain of both to work as one as a perfect unit.

While Naruto was dealing with the images of Samehada's past she had her own to deal with. Being tormented by the villagers, one day being held down and squared through with several kunais like a pig, having your eyes stabbed through, watching as a demon of immense power give up everything for you to live, learning to live your life completely blind to the world. It was all alot for both of them to deal with, and this all flashed before their eyes within just a few second.

Once the process was over they both stumbled backwards, still having images of the other's life flashing in the mind like a very disturbing highlight reel. As they began to catch their bearings once again, they started to feel a new found respect for one another (even though the we're to stubborn to admit it), they had both gone through something that would make a normal person insane. One being traded and handle like some kind of cheap object (even though technically she was an "object") while the other was used as the villages sacrificial lamb, allowing the villagers to unload their anguish and problems on.

"Well" Samehada started, pulling herself to her feet and dusting off her Kimono while also trying to keep her composer, "now that thats out of the way, I guess we should go our separate ways. You have some people waiting for you out there." and just like that, the world around him started to dissolve, the black nothingness started to give way to light, the smog cleared to allow a smell of Lavender and…..smoke?

**Reality:**

The scene is this, a highly decorated ninja and leader of the Konoha people was curled up in a corner in the fetal position while his "loyal" ANBU are jumping around, dodging debris thrown from a red eyed, evil she demon known as Tsunade. At this moment she is ripping out the floorboards of the Hokage's now demolished room and throwing them at anything that moved. The room was completely totalled, the area where his window is and most of the ceiling was messing, revealing the Konoha village and the seating sun as the background to Tsunade's ultimate freak out.

"Now, if you and your little cronies don't find my baby I will rip apart every piece of this stupid village and then shove it up your ass. Do you understand me!?" yelled the deranged momma bear. Her hair was out of the normal pigtails they normally here in, allowing her hair to blow in the wind while her make up was smeared and her pupils were dilated, giving her a crazy look like he had gone mad.

"I am sorry!" Hiruzen cried, as fresh tears started to stream down his face like a newborn baby.

Tsunade looked to the old man, walk to him, and picked him up with one hand as the other is cocked back, ready to strike, "I don't want to her your apologise, I want to see you find my baby boy!" She said with a almost demonic voice that rattled the foundation of the building.

As Tsunade stood near the edge of the destroyed building an odd sight was happening behind her. The sword that no one has payed attention to this whole time was starting to move, it started to hive like it was about the throw up. A deep throated gagging sound came from the now animated blade as it started to wiggle and jerk forwards as a mouth became visible on the weapon. The first to notice was the ANBU's, the rushed to the weapon and couldn't help but stare, it was an odd occurrence indeed. The tip of the blade opened up to reveal its teeth and a tiny mop of slicked back blonde hair, which was now being slowly pushed out by the constant thrusts and gags from the sword. Soon enough the patch of hair soon developed into a head with 6 whisker marks.

"Lady Tsunade" One of the brave ANBU's said, forgetting how angry the slug princess was.

"WHAT!?" she yelled, turning her head to the grunt as her eyes almost seemed to glow with rage.

"y-y-y-y-y-y-you might want to see this" The ANBU said, stepping out of the way to show her the half way vomited up body of her beloved Naruto. She quickly dropped Hiruzen and rushed to the side of the sword and her half gagged up son. She was filled with joy and slightly nauseous, the joy because she finally found her baby boy….even though he has only been gone for a collective 6 hours, and nauseous because she is literally watching as a inanimate object yaks up her son. It was a weird sight to be sure.

As the finally foot of Naruto was finished being regurgitated onto the Hokage's floor, Naruto's body started to instinctively curl up into a ball and shiver, seeing as it is freezing cold and he only has pants on….and the drool that he was covered in didn't help either.

"That has got to be…..the most humiliating experience….of my life" Naruto mumbled through his shakes.

"What just happened?" Hiruzen questioned, picking himself off the ground and dusting himself off, trying to recover some form of self dignity.

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted…..to" .

**Thank you for reading and please review with any questions or comments you might have.**


	7. Ch 6 Discussion and Conclusion

**Chapter 7**

**Discussion and Conclusion: The darkness that hides in the light**

**I own nothing**

After the initial shock of seeing a human being regurgitated onto the Hokage's floor passed over them, they decided to ask questions. They turned to the only person that could answer them, one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju.

"Naruto" Hiruzen started, once Tsunade had Naruto wrapped him in a blanket, "what happened?"

His questioned hung in the air, waiting to be answered. Naruto was too shell shocked to even answer him correctly, all he could think of was the feeling of being pushed out of a sword like he was nothing but a bad dinner. Soon enough, after Tsunade rushed and got him a cup of water was he even remotely ready to answer the question.

He sat up a bit, placed the cup in between his still shaking hands and began to talk, "well, for the most part I cannot remember. And for the vomitting part, i don't feel like talking about it." he then sipped on his water quietly with a zoned out look on his features. The odd thing was his scared over eyes were now open, so everyone had a front row seat to stare at the blankness that is his eyes. It made everyone, not counting Tsunade, feel sick and uncomfortable. That is one of the many reasons Naruto wears bandages or his head band over his eyes, it makes everyone look at him differently and he can feel it.

If there's one thing Naruto hates more it's when others look at him like he is a freak show. That and pity, those who treat him like a charity case are worse than those who look at him like he is some kind of monster.

Hiruzen was ready to ask another question but was interrupted by Tsunade, who bulldozed pasted the ageing Hokage and was kneeling in front of her son. Ever since that night he called her his mother, she has developed a motherly instinct that has never appeared in her before. She cared for both Shizune and Naruto equally, but she had taken too many risks with Shizune that she won't do for Naruto.

This is a good and bad thing for Naruto, seeing as she won't let him out of her sight except for future missions, school, and the occasional alone time at Ichiraku's. He was truly seen as Tsunade's baby, hell she has even scared away some of the few girls bold enough to try and talk to Naruto at his house. With a quick threat and a show force she blows away everyone away that she did not hand pick to be with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" she said sweetly, parting a piece of his bangs from his face, "can you remember anything? Anything at all?" she questioned, placing her hand on her son's cheek just as soft as she could. Like a butterfly landing on a flower.

"A-All I remember is a burning sensation in my hands and ankles." he said, sliding his hands across the cold cup, soothing the burned feeling, "and then everything went black. There are some bits and pieces I remember. Me threatening Mizuki, slicing him in several places, then…..everything just went dark after that." His head was pounding, his thoughts rushed through his head like a bullet from a barrel. Samehada said once they fused he would feel better and all of his pain would be gone, so why does he feel so bad?

Samehada in her rush to get the melding over with forgot to mention fusing with her took a mental toll on the wielder, having your memories forced from you then another's memories being shoved in takes a lot out of you.

Tsunade then noticed the sword that sat inches from them, she reached for it but was surprised as it lashed out with a scale wiggling its way out of the handle and pricked her finger, drawing some of her blood.

Naruto smelled blood and knew instantly what happened, he could actually feel the reactions of his sword. She felt threatened, she was only defending herself, she was mad that this stranger had the gall to try and touch her, it was so weird. He has never been able to feel someone so clearly than he did with Samehada.

Tsunade grunted and put her bleeding digit in her mouth, tasting the blood in her mouth, "Ow damn! What the hell is that thing?" she questioned, confused how this inanimate object just stabbed her.

"It's not a thing mom!" Naruto yelled, but quickly covered his mouth, dropping the cup on the floor as it shattered into a million pieces.

He didn't know what came over him. How could he be so defensive over someone he has just met? and did he just refer to a weapon as a "someone"?

He knew she was alive but it was still an indescribable feeling when he yelled over a simple mistake. Tsunade couldn't have known the sword was sentient, hell he didn't even know that it was possible 2 hours ago.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow and looked at her son curiously, "excuse me?" she questioned.

"I-I'm sorry momma, it's just that…...she is not a thing, she is a person" Naruto said meekly, slowly shrinking as his mother was now hovering over him.

"The sword?" she said, gesturing to the bandaged up weapon near the doorframe they sat next to. Naruto nodded at her question and turned his head in the direction he felt his sword's pulse, it was almost like a heartbeat. "A sword can't be a person Naruto-kun. Jeez, I think Shizune's stories are giving you an overactive imagination." she said with a kind smile as she playfully shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose.

Naruto knew he wouldn't win this fight, he could never win against Tsunade but he knew what he felt and what he saw, Samehada was alive and a real person…..mentally at least.

"Oh, speaking of the sword" Hiruzen interrupted, stepping closer to his surrogate grandson, "where did you get it?" he questioned.

"Well, I got HER after I….." he trailed off, his mind started to flash once again. The room started to spin as his mind was bombarded with images of his fox like transformation. It started out slow, showing the terrified faces of Mizuki and Kisame when they were slowly losing the battle, and then it picked up, showing the different levels of his brutality towards the men. It was enough to make him sick, he held his hand to his mouth as to keep from vomiting on his mother's feet.

He has never before allowed himself to get this out of control when he used the fox's power, he has only practiced up to 3 tails before stopping, feeling the pull of his animal instincts taking over the rational side of his brain. But during the fight with Mizuki and again when he was in the middle of about to finish off Kisame, he felt a slight surge of chakra not to far from where he was. Once the chakras flared up he felt the burning on his joints and his body began to move on it's own, like a puppet being controlled by a puppeteer.

The last image that went through his mind before it all went black was the static image of a broken man falling from the skies and landing hard on the earth.

**Five minutes later:**

"Naruto!" Tsunade said loudly, shaking her son lightly since he had passed out from the stress his mind has dealing with.

He jerks up and reaches outward towards his sword. Tsunade was about to stop him, fearing the sword would hurt him just like it did for her but, surprisingly, he was able to grip it without any troubles. In Fact, it seemed to slim down, like it was holding it's breath or calming down like a puffer fish in the sea, ready to strike anyone who touches it.

Tsunade was at a loss for words, she had never seen a sword like this one, even Hiruzen was as amazed and confused as she was. He did have a hunch about the sword though. If his ANBU's description of the second dead body on the battlefield was correct, this sword had to be Samehada or also known as the SharkSkin, the trusty weapon of Kisame Hoshigaki.

A fly-by member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and the partner of the defected Itachi Uchiha in the organization known as the Akatsuki. Their info on the Akatsuki is sketchy at best, they have only possible sightings and wild accusations from neighboring villages about men crossing their borders wearing robes with a red cloud-like design, and after examining the dead fish man's body it seems their wild accusations had marret to them.

He also is a match for the facial recognition for a defected member of Kiri also name Kisame Hoshigaki. In the report he was able to get from his spies in the Mizukage's inner circle, he first started to defect when he was ordered to guard a group by the name of Cypher Division by his superior, Fuguki Suikazan of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. When the group was cornered by one of Konoha's famous nin, Ibiki Morino, during on of their mission, Kisame chose to kill the Cypher Division members to keep their intel from being leaked out through Ibiki's interrogation, as instructed by Fugaku.

But eventually, Kisame learned that his superior was selling information to other ninja villages, Kisame killed him and took Samehada while replacing Fugaku as one of the Seven Swordsmen.

Since then, Kisame was given the title of "Monster of the Hidden Mist". He was then soon approached by the Fourth Mizukage Yagura ,who commended him for his loyalty to Kirigakure. In one of the few files he was able to get from one of his insurgents in Kirigakure, he read that this ordeal caused Kisame to become disillusioned and started to see himself as "living a lie", making him at times extremely paranoid and unstable in a fight.

No more infomation came after that single file, he was hoping to get files on the entire group of the Seven Swordsmen but Kirigakure was plunged into war, making it almost impossible for his spies to deliver any intel without being spotted.

He walked up to Naruto and decided to ask him how he was able to get this sword. "Naruto" he started, sitting next to his grandson and slid his arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort the obviously confused Naruto, "where did you get the sword? It is really important that you tell me" he said calmly.

Naruto continued to stare vacantly in one direction as he kept his hand firmly on the handle of Samehada. Even though he barely knew her, he couldn't allow anyone to take her. The bond has already been set, not as strong as her's and Kisame's mind you, but it was still a bond Naruto was not willing to give up.

"I got her from a man, his name…...I think it was Kisame, his face was blue with sharp teeth and gills." he said, touching the side of his neck to demonstrate where the gills would have been on the man.

"How do you know that?" Tsunade asked, knowing Naruto could not see any distinguishing features of anyone because of his handicap.

"Because SHE told me" he said, now raising the blade into everyone's view. He could feel her pulsate, showing she was happy he called her a she instead of an it or weapon. She wasn't sure if this partnership would work, she was sceptical just like she was with her first two masters but, this one had promise just like Kisame.

Tsunade was made speechless once again, she couldn't help but wonder how he knew the man's description down to the letter. He couldn't see so it was impossible for him to know anything about anyone's face or body without someone telling him.

"The sword is not alive Naruto-kun, it's an inanimate object." She said sternly, annoyed at his overactive imagination.

"Believe what you want" he said, irritated at his mother's closed mentality.

"The fact of the matter is" Hiruzen said, interrupting the spat between the two, "I still need to know how you got it. This could lead to a diplomatic incident" he started with authority.

"Diplomatic?" Tsunade questioned, turning to her former sensei with confusion.

"Yes" he said, getting up from his position and walks towards the area he once called his office window, " you see, that sword Naruto holds right now is one of the 7 blades of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. A ruthless group of ninjas who relish in the slaughtering of others. If the Mizukage finds out that not only was one of his men slain on Konoha soil but, one of the people of Konoha have taken the blade that Kirigakure hold so highly, it can bring us into a war." he states, pulling out a pipe from his sleeve and lite it.

"I understand but isn't Kirigakure in a war of it's own?" Tsunade questioned, looking to her sensei for answers.

"It is, a civil war to purge the Bloodlines from their village. Which is rather odd since before just a few months ago the Mizukage seemed to be a rather peaceful and charming young man with so much promise. He kinda reminded me of Naruto" he said with a smile, remembering the Mizukage was in fact a Jinchuuriki as well.

"Then why would this be a diplomatic problem?" she asked, "they are in the middle of a war, I don't think they really care if one of their swordsmen go missing." Even though Tsunade was not the smartest person when it came to politics she did have a valid argument, why would a country who is gripped in a massive civil war even care about one dead swordsmen, even if he was part of the finest group the Kirigakure.

"I don't really know if this will become a matter of importance or not. The Mizukage is a dangerous man who seems to be unraveling, seeing as he disturbed the longest amount of peace his village has ever witnessed for some vendetta against those who were born with a gift." He said, taking a drag on his pipe and blew the smoke through his nose, releasing it to the wind.

"We cannot rule out he could send agents to take the weapon back or even worse, kill Naruto as recompense for killing one of their own" he said, looking to the now viable moon as the sun disappears behind the Hokage Monument, a truly peaceful sight to behold.

Naruto was starting to become nervous, maybe they were going to take Samehada away from him and give her back to the Mizukage? Naruto can remember vaguely the images Samehada gave him of the Mizukage, he was a short man with green hair, blue eyes with a stitch like pattern going done one of them, he held a odd looking boe staff with a flower at the end of it, and he seemed very angry.

The memory played through him like a old black and white movie, no sound, just lips moving and hands shaking, almost like he was angry or disappointed at Kisame for something but, after what seemed like hours of yelling and screaming something happened that was very hard to explain. A shimmer of distorted wallpaper started to make itself known, it soon manifested into a man who stood no more than Kisame's height, he had spiky black hair with a mask on with one eye hole and a swirl like design. The last thing he could remember before the memory faded once again was the bright shine of a sharingan eye, staring into the very soul of the Mizukage's being.

Something wasn't right, even though Naruto wasn't that intelligent when it came to the Sharingan and all the other Kekkei Genkais he was supposed to learn at the Academy, he knew when a Sharingan was involved, it couldn't be good.

_"Besides, isn't Itachi and his brother the only surviving Uchiha's?"_ Samehada chimed in, hearing her master's confused thoughts.

'Yes, they are. Then who could he be? Did you know what he said?' Naruto questioned, feeling his brain start to unravel, trying to put the pieces together only to come up with nothing than a headache.

_"Nope, not one bit. There was something blocking my hearing through the whole thing. Hell, I couldn't even connect with Kisame until that masked man left the room"_ she explained.

'How odd' He said, starting to scratch his chin in thought.

"Now then" Hiruzen said, snapping Naruto out of his own mental conversation with his new friend, "Naruto, I do not think it would be wise for you to keep the weapon at your house. It would be safest in my safe or in the Armory." He said with a smile, reaching out towards the sword.

Once Hiruzen was in an uncomfortable distance to Samehada, she began to flare her scale-like blades, showing a sign of aggression on her part.

"Wait grandpa" Naruto said, stopping the Hokage's hand, "she won't let you do that. Once Samehada has bonded with a master she will not allow anyone to touch it…..unless you want to be missing a hand"

And with that the Hokage retracted his hand, seeing as once he moved it out of range, the sword seemed to calm down, as she smoothed down her scales to her normal shape. "Remarkable" he said, astounded by the action and reaction this sword has to the simplest of human interaction. He has never heard of a sword being so reactive that it could even detect if another person other than it's master was close enough and had the intent of taking it, it boggled his mind so much he was speechless.

"Then what do we do with it?" One of the ANBU's chimed in, stepping forward to get the Hokage's attention. The Hokage began to think, placing his pipe between his lips and started rub his chin while his eyes closed, blocking everything out so he could think of the proper way to deal with this.

On the one hand he could be placing not only the safety of his grandson's life in jeopardy but his entire village, but on the other, how could the Mizukage know? His whole village is now thrown into chaos, he couldn't know about this, and Kisame was a defected nin since he was on the Akatsuki, so he probably wouldn't care if he died.

"Well, I think the choice is already made." Hiruzen said, opening his eyes and giving Naruto a heartwarming smile, "We can't take HER away from him and I don't think he will give her up. So, it's settled. Naruto will be the caretaker for the sword known as Samehada till further notice." he said as he took another puff of his tobacco.

"But Hokage-sama, isn't that a bit...risky?" One of the ANBU's mentioned.

The Hokage looked to the outspoken ANBU agent and glared, "Rat, are you questioning the judgement of your leader?" he questioned with venom in his words.

"O-O-Of course not Hokage-sama, it's just-" he was about to say but was cut off by the Hokage's hand being raised, signifying that his turn to speck was over.

"Then it is settled, Naruto will be the wielder of Samehada and that is final" he ordered, turning to his grandson and smiled his direction, allowing Naruto to feel the happy aura radiate from the old man.

Naruto jumped for joy at those words, of course he knew they wouldn't be able to take it from him if the Hokage choice the latter of his two options, but knowing he had the approval of his grandfather made him jump with glee.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto yelled with excitement, picking Samehada up and slinging her onto his shoulder as he takes his cane sword and loops it through his belt buckle on his pants.

"No problem Naruto-kun" he said with a smile, everytime he saw Naruto smile he couldn't help but smile himself, his joy was contagious.

"Oh, and I almost forgot" Naruto said, walking towards Hiruzen and extended his hand, "can I please have another headband" causing everyone in the room to face fault.

The first to react was Hiruzen, who jumped up and smacked the kid in the head, "You baka! How could you have lost it already?"

"I didn't lose it" Naruto said, rubbing the growing knot on top of his head, "I broke it"

"That's even worse you-calm down Hiruzen, it's not worth it, it's not worth it" Hiruzen was about to yell, only to compose himself and breath in and out slowly through the nose. He looked to the left and found the demolished remains of his desk. He walked to it and opened one of the few drawers and pulled it open, revealing at least 30 headbands all in mint condition. He pulled on from the drawers and ripped open the packaging it was wrapped in, he then threw it towards Naruto, smacking the blind swordsmen in the face.

"OW!" he yelled, holding his forehead, "what the hell was that for!?"

"Oh, sorry" he apologized, "I thought you would catch it"

"Catch it! How could I catch it when I can't even see it!" He yelled, waving his hands in front of his eyes to emphasise his inability to see.

"Right, sorry again" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Tsunade grabbed the fallen headband and handed it to Naruto, who tied it over his eyes. After a few more minutes of going over what Naruto remembered about the fight Tsunade took Naruto home here he would get a tongue lashing from both his Mother and Sister.

**Senju Compound:**

Once Naruto stepped through the threshold of his house he was tackled to the ground by a pink blur. On top of him was a pig that wore a vest and beads around it's neck, it was Tonton, the pet of both Tsunade and Shizune. Tonton has taken a real liking to Naruto, one of the reasons is he knew just the right spot to scratch, and the other was how Naruto was always up to play or go for a walk with her.

"Hey Tonton" Naruto said, setting up on his elbows. "Who's a good girl" he then went behind the pig's ear and began to scratching, getting a snort from the pig and her hind leg to start kicking, almost like a dog.

"Naruto!" yelled another who was now rushing down the hallway at breakneck speeds. As Naruto was getting up he was tackled to the ground once again by his older sister, Shizune Senju _(I decided to give both Naruto and Shizune the Senju name, making it seem like they are a true part of Tsunade's family)_.

Before he could say the normal pleasantries, he was silenced by a slap to his cheek…..then another…...then another…...and another. This lasted for about 10 seconds before Tsunade picked Shizune and Naruto up with her herculean strength like they were nothing but a pair of three year olds. She walked to the first living room in the massive compound and dropped Naruto on one side of the couch and Shizune on the other, then she took her seat that set in front of the couch.

"How could you do something so stupid!" Shizune yelled the minute she was dropped, ready to jump Naruto again and slap the white off him but was stopped by Tsunade.

"Enough!" she yelled, shaking the foundation of the compound with her mighty voice, "I know you're mad at Naruto, I am too. But we must let him explain himself, even though nothing he says will change what he did" and like that Shizune was silent, awaiting Naruto's side of his story.

"Look" Naruto began, looking down to his hands which were clasped together, "I know what I did was stupid and foolish, but something told me to do this. If I didn't, Mizuki could have gotten away with the scroll." Naruto said.

"Bull" Tsunade said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Hiruzen might be a perverted old man but he isn't weak enough to allow a Chunin to take the Forbidden scroll so easily."

"But-" Naruto was about to say but was cut short when Tsunade stomped her foot on the floor, shaking the rafters above them.

"No Buts!" she yelled, "you were reckless and irresponsible. You may be strong for a Genin but you had no idea what Mizuki could have done to you if you did not transform when you did. Do you not understand you could have died tonight!?" she yelled, trying her hardest not to cry. The thought of losing another person she cared for so much was unbearable.

After Dan and her younger brother Nawaki's deaths, she fell into a depression that only booze and gambling could numb. At first it was just a few shots of Sake and a little black jacks or some turns on the slot machine, but like any addiction, it was a slippery slope. Soon enough the slot machine and sipping Sake wasn't stopping the bad thoughts anymore, she needed more of a rush and something more to numb her brain.

She started to drink until she passed out and took any gamble she could get a hold of, in a casino or out on the streets it didn't matter to her, she just needed something to block out the pain.

She even stayed distant with Dan's niece, Shizune, for most of her younger years, trying her hardest not to even pay her any mind. That decision haunts her every night. It seemed like she couldn't shake the thought of Dan every time she saw her, it was like looking into the same eyes of her fallen lover.

"But I didn't!" Naruto retorted.

"That is not the point and you know it!" Tsunade yelled back, "you knew I wouldn't have allowed you to do this, that's why you didn't even come to me and ask if it was okay for you to do this."

"I-I know, I'm sorry Tsunade." Naruto sighed, continuing to look to the ground, unable to look in the direction of his mother. He could feel her emotions flooded over him, disappointment, anger, fear, sadness. All of this because he wanted to stop Mizuki. As the conversation continued a memory came to Naruto, one of the main reasons he began to lose his grip on his Bijuu powers in the first place.

As Shizune was taking her turn to rip Naruto a proverbial new one, he whispered something, "he was there" he mumbled with a look of realization washing over him, he then remembered the very words the snake hissed at him.

_"Because you are a demon! You are a worthless mongrel that deserves to be skinned alive. You useless worm!"_ he remembered, the words repeated in his head as he recalled the few moment he can truly remember of his attack.

**Flashback: 8 years before:**

It was a bleak afternoon, the sun was snuffed out by the dark clouds that hung overhead, and naruto could feel the light trickle of the beginning sprinkling from the upcoming storm. He knew if he took the road he was on it would take him far too long to get home and he couldn't risk catching anything from being stuck in this god awful downpour, knowing no hospital would treat him properly without a threat from the Hokage himself. So, he decided to take a shortcut, he had to cut through the alley just a few yards from the Hokage's office, it would take him to the back way to his house and he could get their in 8 minutes if he hurried.

He started to book it towards the alleyway and once he got to the dark and rather dank pathway he took off down it, feeling the rain start to pick up as it started to lightly soak his only clean shirt. Once he was about halfway down the alleyway he tripped on something, making him lose his footing and stumble to try and get his balance. He was then met with a hard hit to his side, sending him to the red bricked wall, feeling a crack when his shoulder made contact with the wall and felt his temple smack against one of the bricks. His vision was blurry thanks to the rather hard blow to his temple, he tired to slowly slide to his feet while he used the wall as leverage to get to his wobbly feet.

Once he got to a standing position was taken by a hard blow to his knee cap, making him buckle to one knee. He was then meet with another blunt hit to the back of head, making his already hazed mind black out from the pain. The next thing he remembers is being lifted onto someones shoulders and then slammed onto a wall, having his limbs pinned to the walls by a pair of hands. Naruto tried to open his eyes but they were covered by a cloth, blinding him to his surroundings.

"Will you hurry up!" a voice yelled to another with a rather annoyed tone, "the Hokage's ANBU guards will soon come back from that raid at this brats house"

"Well, if you would hold him still this would be quicker!" another, more high pitched voice retorted, "and trust me, I don't want to be doing this anymore than you do"

"Just shut it and lets finish this." and with those words a sharp pain shot through naruto's left hand, then his right.

He let out a blood curdling scream and began to squirm under the man's grip who soon released his arms, seeing as they were secured to the stone wall.

"Shit!" one yelled quietly, "I thought you said he was knocked out?"

"He was" the high pitched voice spoke with the same annoyance and confusion as the one before, "I hit him with that brick like six times to make sure of it"

"I don't care lets just finish this!" he yelled, pulling something out and placed both of Naruto's legs together, joined by the ankles and dug the surprisingly long Kunai through the joint, fulling pinning Naruto to the wall as he yelled out in unmentionable pain.

After Naruto had swallowed from his scream he shakingly asked, "w-w-why…...why are you doing t-t-this? I've done nothing to y-y-you"

"Nothing?" the deep voice said, drenched with sarcasm, "you may be blind to your crimes but I will will make you pay for everyone of them."

"Yeah" the higher voice spoke, "because you are a demon! You are a worthless mongrel that deserves to be skinned alive. You useless worm!"

Their explanation seemed rather forced and unnatural, almost like it was either rehearsed or it was goated out of them, the seemed afraid. Their voices started to shake in the middle of their sentences, they didn't want to do this, at least it seemed like it.

**Flashback end:**

He only remembered a few scattered bits of the rest of the ordeal, a rag was shovered into his mouth, deep down almost touching his uvula, his blindfold was ripped from his eyes just to be stabbed deep in his eye sockets. Thats when he blacked out from the pain, he couldn't even compare the pain of having both his eyes stabbed through with rusty kunais to anything he has experienced before or after that attack.

He had him, he had one of the two men who took everything from him and he slaughtered him like a common pig. He allowed his rage in the heat of battle control his judgement and he had just ended the only person he knew who could unravel this mystery.

Noticing Naruto wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to Shizune's tongue lashing, she stopped and looked questionably at her little brother. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Shizune questioned, thinking she might have upsetted her brother, "You know me and Tsunade-chan are not mad at you, we were just worried sick about you"

"It was him, it was him this whole time." Naruto mumbled, still dwelling on his missed opportunity.

"What?" Shizune questioned, "speak up Naruto-kun, you know how I hate when you mumble like that."

"Mizuki, he was their." Naruto started out loud with more volume so her and Tsunade could hear him.

"Where Naruto?" Tsunade questioned, wondering what her son was going on about.

"He was their when I was hung up and sprawled out for all to see!" naruto yelled, jumping from his chair and accidently knocked over the coffee the table in front of him. "I-I remember it so clearly…..he told me that he was the one of the men who tried to kill me."

Tsunade and Shizune looked to their blind family member with such sadness and worry, something deep inside Naruto wasn't sitting right.

Shizune got up from the couch and brought her sibling into a hug as she ran her fingers through his tattered and messy hair while also lightly flicking his adorable fox ears.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" naruto said, sliding from his sisters grasp and walks to his room, leaving behind his mother and sister, who began to discuss the new development that was just brought to their attention.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Shizune questioned worriedly, looking to her brother who had now made it to the end of the hallway and took a right.

"I don't know, I have never seen him like this." Tsunade said, wiping a small but evident tear from her eye. She hated being the bad guy, especially when it came to her children but he needed to know he couldn't do this without a conscience. Being a parent means you, at times, must make the hard decisions and be the bad guy when it comes to the safety and well being of your child.

"I think he just needs some time, we couldn't imagine what he has gone through. Facing the man who took something so important to you, it must have been heart rinching." Tsunade mused, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion.

"You can say that again" Shizune chimed in.

**Undisclosed location:**

Two cloaked figures walked into a busted down cottage, fifteen miles outside the border of Konoha. They closed the door behind them, blocking out any light into this run-down piece of crap and then light a single candle in the middle of the room, placing it on a termite infested table top.

"Could you have not found any better…...accommodations for our monthly visits?" one questioned, walking towards his counterpart with a limp. Not much could be said or described about the two individual, seeing as they were wearing dark brown cloaks with matching hoods. One moved with a slight limp. In one hand was a well-crafted cane and his other was covered by his robes, and the other stood completely erect, caring himself with grace and dignity only found in royalty.

"I am sorry my lord" he said sarcastically, bowing to emphasis his sarcasm, "but, seeing as I am a missing-nin I don't have the luxury of renting a pent house. Now, if you are done complaining we need to get ready, our insurgent should be hear in a few moments and then you need to go back to your post."

"Post? You make me sound like some lowly gate watcher." he said, walking to the table his acquaintance stood next to.

"Your position in this hell hole you call a village is no concern to me. Now, we must discuss what happened today during our second insurgents little skirmish with the Jinchuuriki." he mused.

"What of it? We know that demon couldn't remember anything, seeing as his primitive mind couldn't comprehend anything at the time. Besides, you activated the fail safe before he could divulge anything that had any weight behind it." the other said, remembering the scene that had unfolded.

"That is not the point, the fact of the matter is Mizuki talked. That mark I placed on him should have made him obedient to every order I have given him and incapable of speaking of me or any piece of our plan, especially the curse mark." he hissed, bashing his hand against the table as he stared at the flame of the candle, calculating everything that has transpired.

"Maybe your curse marks are losing their touch" the other said, tapping his cane on the floor to get his zoned out acquaintance attention, his hooded friend snapped his head in his direction and hissed.

"You dare doubt my power. I was the one who concocted those seals that are placed on the Kyuubi brat! Without my curse marks we would have been exposed long before today and we wouldn't have our trump card. So don't you dare doubt my abilities again you old fool!" he yelled. After his outburst the door of the old cottage swung opened to reveal another hooded figure who began to trek into the house.

"Did I hear something about curse marks?" he questioned, looking to his leaders who returned his gaze.

"That is none of your concern you, retch!" the taller of the two hissed, walking to his table once again and pulled out a file.

"What's that?" the insurgent questioned, looking to the file the tall one threw onto the table.

"This is for you. It is all the information you need to know about our plan and instructions you will need to follow to the letter. Failure to execute will lead to your death, am I understood?" he questioned, looking to his lacky as he pulled off his hood.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama"

**Thank you for reading and please review. Also, I must point out I might be a little late updating my stories, seeing as I am having to go to school, possibly getting a new job, and taking another class on the weekends. Another thing is I am trying to work harder on my writing style, hoping to not come off as a copy cat or someone who just continues to file out the same basic things in Naruto Fanfictions. But don't fear, I will try my damndest to update as fast as possible.**


	8. Ch 7 Breakfast and Team Placements

**Chapter 8**

**A Heart to Heart: Breakfast and Team Placements**

Everything in the Senju compound sat eerily quiet as the old grandfather clock that set in the corner of one of the compounds many living rooms struck midnight, breaking the silence with a high pitched chim that continued on a loop for 10 seconds.

The sound soon began to trek through the walls and into the opening of one door which had a low dim shining dully through a small crack in the door.

The room held Naruto who sat on his bed in the corner with his back against the wall and a tight grip on Samehada, who felt rather uncomfortable being held this close.

_"Can you let me go now? We have been like this for 3 hours now"_ Samehada asked, starting to uncomfortable wiggle, trying to break her master out of the 3 hour long trance he seemed to be in.

"Oh, sorry" he said, releasing her from his grip and leaning her against the wall next to him, "I am just really nervous"

_"Nervous? For what?"_ she questioned, looking to her meister's distraught features.

"Well…..I have team placements tomorrow at 9 and I am terrified about who I will be placed with. Also, what if they react badly to me having you" he said, feeling his usual paranoia crawl to the back of his mind.

_"Wow, wow, wow. Slow your roll kid, who would react badly?"_ she asked.

"There are several people in my class who hates me and would do anything to make my life a living hell. One is Kiba, who will try his damndest to steal you from me just to show me up, and then there's Sasuke, the poster boy for the Civilian Council. He will probably just go and whine to the Council for me to give you up to him, it makes me sick just thinking about it!" Naruto hissed.

Samehada wasn't all to happy with what Naruto was saying either, she knows quite well how it feels to be traded like an object (even though she technically was) and she didn't want anyone to take her just for power or their own personal gain.

She then looked to the memories she and Naruto had shared in the short amount of time they had to meld and found a few recent memories of the two boys in question.

One seemed to radiate smugness, a real bastard but it also seemed at times…..forced? Like he couldn't control what he was doing. The other seemed to do it just for the sake of doing it, to feel more superior to bully and pick on those who are smaller or weaker than him.

_"Look kid, you know they can't take me from you. I will not work for those bastards and you know it so there's no reason to be afraid"_ she reassured him with a tender voice.

"That's not the point" he said, pulling his knees to his chest and starts to rock back and forth, "I know they can't take you but the will try and try and try again, they are persistent. I don't want to deal with that right now, I don't think I CAN deal with that right now." He said, softly banging his head against his knees.

_"Yes you can you idiot!"_ she retorted, annoyed with the lack of faith he had in himself, _"just today you faced a Chuunin and a High Jounin missing nin and killed them both. I think you can handle a few pipsqueak newbies who don't even know how to use basic D rank jutsus!"_ and just like that, one of Naruto's anxieties was soothed, at least for now anyway.

"Thanks Samehada-chan" he said with a smile.

_"Wow wow wow kid, don't get too touchy feely. I am no ones "-chan" got me?"_ she said with snap of attitude.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought-" he apologized but was soon interrupted.

_"You thought nothing. I am not your partner just yet."_ she annoyanced.

"But you said we melded, we are now meister and weapon, right?" he said, confused and a little annoyed at Samehada's odd ways.

_"There's a difference between a weapon/meister relationship and partnership. Anyone can pick up a weapon and call themselves it's meister, but true partners are able to work perfectly together. You know everything about your weapon, it's weight, sharpness, proper fighting style, and most importantly it's weaknesses."_ she listed off with a fire in her belly, showing that this means everything to her. She has meet so many fools who believed that they could take on the world just because they picked up a blade and learned how to swing it.

You must crawl before you walk, you must walk before you can run, the same principle is practiced with a weapon.

You must know your weapon before you swing, you must swing before you learn the perfect technique for both you and your weapon, and you must learn the perfect technique before you can call yourself not just your sword a partner, but to call yourself a swordsman.

That is the credo for every member of the Seven Swordsmen and their swords, they live these words to the letter and would die before they forsake them. This words mean more to them than their allegiance to their village, they would go against their own Kage before they endangered their code or their weapons.

"Oh, guess we have a lot of work to do huh?" he said, perking up at the thought of training from scratch like a true swordsmen. To throw away anything he knew about swordplay and dive into the mechanics of Samehada.

_"Yes we will, because after your little meet and greet with the other snot nose brats the call genins. You and I will go do some shopping, you are going to get new weapons and clothing. I will not let my new meister look like a complete idiot, especially if any of the seven swordmen saw you."_ she said, soon going off on her own little tangent as Naruto just laughed ocherdly and slid into his covers, he then laid his head down and tried to sleep. Even though the pep talk from Samehada really helped him out a lot he was still afraid, even though he has dealt with these sorry excuses for human beings for most of his life it always took a little bit out of him everytime he was insulted, humiliated, and laughed at.

Being laughed at or pitied through your fundamental pre-teen years has drastic effects on how you become a normal functioning adult in the future. Some people believe it doesn't and the kids who are being picked on and bullied should suck it up but, if someone has tormented you for more than most of your academic life, you won't be normal by any stretch of the imagination.

As those thoughts began to incubate in Naruto's mind he started to slowly drift to sleep, dreaming of being placed on a team with his two greatest friends, Hinata and Shino.

Shino was a rather odd fellow, unrecognisable and undetectable by most, hell even his bugs are more memorable than him. But, on one fateful day, he decided to be brave and talk to Naruto, a kid that in his mind was almost the same. He was ignored and when someone did pay attention to him it was only to demean him for his differences.

**Flashback:**

A short and rather nervous boy stands in the middle of the play area outside of the ninja academy. He wore a long sleeve, button up jacket with a high collar, high enough to cover his face except for his dark, circle lensed glasses.

Every kid was released to fid and hang out for an hour before they were herded back inside to learn some more of the bare minimum of the ninja world. As the kid known as Shino slowly walked through the congregation of kids, trying his hardest to find someone who would eat with him.

Seeing as this was the first day of the Academy Shino was hoping to make a good impression while trying to eradicate the rumor that his clan was a mix of emotionless, anti-social bug lovers. He walked up to the first group he could spot, two boys who seemed very engaged in their own little conversation.

"H-Hey" he stuttered out, showing a side his clan has never shown anyone since the dawn of time, "want to hang out?" he questioned, holding out his paper bag lunch and gave them a very timid smile, fearing how they would react.

"Sure" one said with a large smile as his other friend gave the same smile. They began to move out of the way and give the newcomer a space to eat on until they noticed a bug, or rather several bugs started to crawl from his jacket sleeve.

"What the hell is that?" one yelled, seeing as this bug seemed very different from any local bugs in Konoha's boarder. The bug soon flew off of Shino's palm and landed on his sandwich and started to rip at the sandwiches bread and eat.

The boy, doing what any rash person would do, went to smack the ugly and rather large beetle only to be stopped by Shino gripping his wrist tightly.

"Don't!" Shino yelled, pulling the boy away from the bug and allowing it to crawl back on his other extended hand and back into the hive that hid inside his body, "you don't know how long it took me to collect that one. It is practically extinct you know" he said, looking at another one of the beetle's kind that shimmed from his sleeve.

Shino looked up to talk to his friends about the intricacies of this breed of beetle but found that his newly acquired lunch buddies were long gone, running like Shino had a virus. He let out a sigh and picked up his bagged lunch and once again began to search for a lunch buddy to sit with like a normal kid, but nothing was normal about Shino, nothing.

He came from a clan that lived with a thriving hive of various types of insects and larva, having a symbiotic relationship with their insects. He gave them nutrients from his chakra and they followed his every word, a perfect pair, a better relationship than even the most loyal nuke dog with its master.

As Shino continued his search he was greeted with a sea of no's and disgusted looks,

apparently word spreads quickly and after the two boys' ran scared of the "bugboy" the rumors began. He ended his search with only 15 minutes left for lunch, he took a seat under a large tree and allowed a few of his specimens to use the tree to stretch their legs and explore their new environment as he pulled out his Bento box and his chopsticks and dug in. He began to realize why his people adopted a more stoic and anti-social approach to their everyday interactions; it's easier to be unseen and unnoticed than to be called a freak and a "bug-lover" on a regular basis.

He continued to eat as he scanned his surrounding, trying to gather as much information of his new classmates as he can, seeing as they won't allow him to get a more hands on experience with them he has to resort to being the creep who sits back and analyze everyone.

As he continued to stare and watch his class he noticed someone was on the swing next to him, completely silent as he continued to swing slowly.

He wore a white T-shirt and light brown shorts, his hair was a messy mop of blonde and his eyes were bound by stark white bandages that were tied in a knot on the back of his head. Shino continued to stare at him; it was such an odd thing to see a boy who walked around with bandages on his eyes and a mop of bond hair.

"You know" he stated, stopping his swing by skidding his feet across the ground, "it's very rude to stare" he said with a smirk, looking in the direction of Shino who quickly turned.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Shino said nervously, fumbling with his chopsticks.

"It's fine" Naruto cut him off, "staring at something that is different is the first reaction of many people" he said, standing from his seat and plopped down next to Shino who was really nervous, he needed to make a good impression and he wasn't starting off well.

"Well, I don't think you different at all" he said with an odd placed smile.

"But I like different" Naruto said with a smile, grabbing his cane that leaned against the tree and began to twirl it between his fingers. "Different is what makes the world a fun place" he mused as Shino started to stare at him again.

"I know a few people who would disagree with you on that" Shino said, looking to the swarm of people who have now congregated around one boy, Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto questioned, even though he was pretty sure what he was getting at.

"Look at him" Shino said, with a hint of bitterness drenched in his words as he points to Sasuke.

"I can't" Naruto said, chuckling slightly, "I can't see".

"Well, if you took your blindfold off you could" Shino said, slightly annoyed at Naruto's rather humorless joke.

"It's not the bandages, I literally can't see. I am blind" Naruto said waving his staff in front of his bandaged eyes to emphasis.

"O-Oh! I am so sor-"he was about to apologize but was stopped by Naruto's laugh.

"Easy buddy, don't have a heart attack. I know you didn't know, I couldn't expect you to" he said, turning his head in the direction of the growing congregation of people, sensing their steps and if he focused hard enough, their heart beats.

"O-Okay" Shino stuttered, looking back towards the group of children, "but like I was saying. Everyone, including the Hokage himself wants us to be more like him. A perfect ninja who can do anything and can do nothing wrong, they don't want different, the want perfect" Shino said in a rather cryptic tone as he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

Naruto looked to his left, taking in Shino's dark words, "you're right" Naruto said, placing the back of his head against the tree, "this world is a paradox. It creates imperfect creatures and they try to make themselves perfect, it's impossible and yet we run around trying to make it happen." He said as he felt a six legged creature begin to crawl onto his forearm.

"Oh, hello friend" Naruto said, raising his arm to his face as he used his other hand to rub his finger across it's scaly exoskeleton.

"Y-You're not afraid of him?" Shino questioned, scanning Naruto's features to see a hint of fear or bad intentions.

"Of course not, this little guy is just like us" he said as he allowed the insect to crawl onto his index finger.

"What do you mean?" Shino questioned.

"There are species of insects, meaning there is not just one type. They evolve, they adapt, and they are all very different. This is what we all are, different people that may seem strange but have a purpose in the grand scheme of thing." He said in an almost philosophical tone as he allowed the beetle crawl over his arms.

"Do you really think that?" Shino questioned, hoping he had finally found a true friend.

"Of course I do, I never say something I don't mean. Never be afraid to be you Shino." Naruto said kindly, shocking Shino.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned.

"Your bug friend here told me" he said, picking up the beetle and handed it back to his hive container.

"You can talk to bugs?" Shino asked, shocked seeing as only his clan has that kind of connection with insects.

"Yeah, you can say I have a six sense when it comes to creatures with more than two legs" he said with a smile then extended his hand, "also, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju and it is a pleasure to meet you"

Shino, stunned beyond words, grabbed Naruto's hand and shook; creating a bond that has been standing strong for their entire Academy careers. Shino adopted his family's stoic appearance when he wasn't around Naruto, trying to keep those who would mock or insult him away. He stuck to the far ends of the classroom so he didn't have to have unwanted interactions with people he couldn't stand, like the same people who pick on Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka, the registered assholes of this generation of ninjas.

**Flashback End:**

**Morning, eight a.m:**

_"Wakey, Wakey!"_ Yelled Samehada, jumping onto Naruto's bed and extended her scales as she lands on Naruto's exposed backside, pricking him unmercifully with what felt like thousands of sharp scales. Naruto released a hellish scream as he tried to get from under the surprisingly heavy sword but was making it worse, allowing Samehada to dig her scales into his buttocks.

"What the hell are you doing!" Naruto yelled, finally wiggling himself free of her sharp gasp as he fumbled to his feet.

_"Waking you, good morning!"_ she said with an all too cheery tone, flashing a toothy grin in her mental form.

"Is this going to be an everyday thing with you?" Naruto questioned, going to his clothes and pulling out a normal black T-shirt with Senju symbol on the front. He then goes to his draws where he pulls out a pair of dark blue jeans and slides them on, ready to start the day.

_"Of course it is, i did it with Kisame and I am not going to stop with you"_ she mused with a cute inflection.

"Peachy" Naruto mumbled, picking up Samehada, placing her in his back and walking out into the hallway that led him to the kitchen where his mother and sister sat, already awake and waiting for him to come get breakfast.

"Morning Naruto-kun" Shizune said sweetly, pulling out a chair next to her for him to seat in. Feeling the vibration of the moving chair Naruto went to it and took his seat as his mother finished making their breakfast.

"Is mom cooking again?" naruto whispered to Shizune nervously.

"Yeah, but she has gotten really better" Shizune mumbled back, hope evident in her voice. If it wasn't obvious by now Tsunade was a terrible cook. At first Shizune did all of the cooking, loving to give back to the woman who has raised her from birth but, over the years, Tsunade continued to ask for cooking advice until Shizune buckled and helped her.

Right now Shizune was seeing how much progress her mother has made in the three months they have been practicing. The first month they used Naruto as the guinea pig, which didn't end well seeing as he had to be taken to the hospital to have his stomach pumped. The next month Shizune took Naruto's place out of pure guilt for forcing her surrogate brother to suffer through that.

She was also rushed to the hospital for food poisoning, it was safe to say that Tsunade was not a quick learner when it came to the more mundane traditions of life. Mostly Shizune or Naruto did the main house work, seeing as the servants or maids of the Senju clan were let go a long time ago since it was eating into the Senju's bank account. Tsunade would love to pay to get more but considering her extensive debts from gambling and the dwindling Senju account, it was easier for Naruto and Shizune to do it. They mostly clean and cook while Tsunade deals with the major issues of being a clan head such as, bills which are piling up to the freakin rafters! Monthly Council meetings, dealing with the many death threats against her and her clan for keeping a demon in the home, and the list goes on and on.

"I bet she has gotten better, but I don't feel like being rushed to the hospital on the day of team placements" Naruto whispered back, slowly sliding from his chair and ready to book it out of the house, only to be stopped by his mother who was standing behind him, but thankfully was oblivious to their conversation.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" Tsunade questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

Naruto looked towards Shizune for support but all she did was smile and say, "Yeah Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Naruto quickly mouthed the words "You suck" and turned his attention back to his mother, "Well, hmmmm…...I left something in my room so I think I should go-" he was about to say but was cut off when Tsunade placed the plates in front of them and pushed Naruto back into his chair.

"Nonsense Naruto-kun, you can get it when you are done. So please, eat up!" she said, smiling ear to ear with joy for her children to taste her food.

Naruto then leaned towards Shizune and asked, "does it look edible?"

Shizune gave him a quick, "Yeah" before their mother turned around and waited to see them dig in with a happy smile etched into her features. It's so odd how Tsunade could do a complete 180 when it comes to her emotions or how she acts around others. One moment she could be ready to kill someone and the next she seemed to be happy just to be alive, this especially shows when she is in a council meeting. She gives off the vibe that she is not someone to be fucked with and yet, right when her foot hits outside the council hall her smile returns and she head home, hopefully to find her loving family waiting for her.

Taking his sister's words for it, Naruto first tapped his silverware on the table, sending out a wave of movement so he could at least see where his plate was. He then brought his fork down on some form of food and placed in his mouth, what happened next could be summed up in two word, love and commitment.

Instead of being greeted with the normal taste of a balanced breakfast such as eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, or pancakes, he was greeted with a slimy, gunk, tar like substance that slide slowly down his throat. HIs first instinct was to vomit, gag, regurgitate, anything to get this piece of bitter and salty slug from his throat, but being the sweet and caring person Naruto is, he gave a very forced smile to his mother and said, "Ummmmm, that is…..something mom, but can I get something to drink. It's a little dry" He said sweetly, holding up his bone dry cup.

Once Tsunade heard that she jumped for joy and grabbed the extended cup, she then ran into the kitchen to get her child something to drink. The second Naruto felt Tsunade leave the room he socked his sister in the arm and hissed in a lone tone, "what the hell Shizune! You said it looked normal"

"That's what you get for making me worry last night" Shizune retorted, sticking her nose up at Naruto with a righteous indignation.

"You have to be kidding me! I already said I was sorry and besides, what you just did to me was inhuman" Naruto mumbled with a wide variety of animated facial features, many consisting of scowls and disgust.

"To bad, next time you will think twice before worrying me and Lady Tsunade." Shizune said forcefully, waving her finger at Naruto like a mother scolding a child.

"Seriously, what is this stuff?" Naruto questioned, poking the slug like food that is in front of him.

"It looks like slim" Shizune started, studying the same goo that was placed in front of her.

"And you let me eat it!" Naruto yelled quietly, still aware that Tsunade could come back at any moment.

"Serves you right!" she said, sticking her tongue out towards Naruto, exhibiting her playful and childish demeanor around her brother.

"Keep one eye open sis, keep one eye open" Naruto warned quietly, seeing as he felt his mother's footsteps coming in fast.

Tsunade came in with a glass of Orange juice in one hand and a pan of what looked to be black tar in the other. "Who wants seconds?" she inquired with a smile that could light up a town, she was so ecstatic that her children liked her food.

"Oh look at the time" Naruto said, looking down at his wrist pretending he had a watch on and that he could see it. He then jumped to his feet and began to trek towards the door as fast as he could, "I can't be late for team placement"

Once he reached the door he got a evilly wicked thought, "Oh but mom, Shizune said your cooking was so good she wants my plate and seconds!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him so he didn't hear the joyous glees of his mother and the groans and mumbled death threats by his sister.

With a victorious smirk he begins his walk to the academy, it wasn't to far, only about a few yards away and he had some rather pleasant company to keep him occupied. He was greeted by the presence of his friend and 1st crush Tenten, who decided to tag along since she was going in the same direction to go to her team's designated training ground.

"Yo Naruto-kun, wait up!" she yelled, running up from behind Naruto. He slowed down enough for her to catch up and by the feeling of her vibrations she was carrying something heavy.

"Hey Tenten-chan, what is on your back?" he questioned, trying to make out the lumpy sack of stuff on her back.

"Oh this stuff? These are the weapons I have to seal up" she said pointing to the bag on her back as she and Naruto start to walk.

"You have to do that by hand?" he questioned.

"Of course I do, who else would do it?" she answered back.

"That's some commitment" naruto committed with a smile.

"Damn straight" Tenten said with her usual cocky tone as she smirked, "I couldn't be the best Kunoichi if I wasn't committed."

They both began to snicker, one because of her bold claim and the other because of the irony of the fact. Naruto actually lived with the "best" Kunoichi in recorded history, second to none and is not afraid to show it. Tenten has begged and pleaded with Naruto to introduce her with Tsunade but he was far too terrified that his momma bear would scare off Tenten from ever being naruto's friend or a possibly girlfriend.

As the rounded a corner the Academy came into sight, both Naruto and Tenten let out a sigh of frustration, they both wished these chats they have on a regular basis would be longer, maybe then they could discuss the feelings they have for each other.

Feeling bold Tenten dug deep inside and decided if they couldn't find the time to hang out and connect she needed to make time, and besides, who says the man has to make the first mover right?

She swallowed hard, seeing as her throat went dry from her nerves and said, "Naruto?" getting the attention of the blind swordsman who can feel a slight anxious aura rising quickly on his friend.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered, looking to his friend to show he is paying attention.

"I-I-I was wondering, if you weren't too busy. After your team placement if you wanted to go get a bite to eat and you know, catch up. It feels like forever since we actually hung out" she hesitantly stammered out.

Naruto was stunned, was Tenten, his best friend and most trusted comrade asking HIM on a date? I mean there is nothing wrong with this by any stretch of the imagination but it still came to a very surreal shock to Naruto. He was ready to agree with gusto but he was then reminded by a slight prick in his backside and through his mental link with his new guest Samehada that he had some prior obligations to attend to after his team placement.

"W-Well" Naruto started nervously, rubbing the back of his head as a blush softly etched it's way onto his features, "I can't make it after class…..but I can probably make it at 7, would that be good?" he asked nervously. Tenten's hopes were dashed then revived in a matter of seconds. Her heart sunk once he said he couldn't make it, she thought she had stuck her neck out there just for it to be chopped off by rejection.

"Yeah, that would be great!" she yelled with enthusiasm and joy, a smile rising quickly on her face only for her to hide it quickly behind her normal "cool girl" fasade, "...I mean, sure, sounds good."

"Great" Naruto said with a delighted and playful smile as he stepped onto the steps that lead to the academy, he then turned and said to the retreating Tenten, "I'll come over at your house about 6:30, okay?" Naruto questioned, hearing a quick, "okay, see you then" before Tenten took off towards her training ground with a smile so big it seemed almost deformed.

_"Well, that was stupid"_ Samehada mumbled, finally voicing her opinion.

Naruto looked puzzling backwards towards his weapon and said, "And why is that?"

_"Because, your mom or sister won't let you go out that late"_ she said, raining on Naruto's short lived parade.

"Oh shi-" Naruto's realization was cut short by the bell of the academy rang, telling everyone that school was starting. Naruto pushed back his worry and realization back to the recesses of his mind for later, right now he had to make sure he got in his class before the doors close. Cutting it close, Naruto slides in through a small crack in the door and took his seat up above, next to Hinata which got an 'eep' from the small and rather fragile girl.

The next hour went by rather slowly, first a random nobody asked where Mizuki was, seeing as Iruka never started the class without his assistant. He then informed the class that Mizuki was a traitor to his people and village, he was dealt with swiftly by an official ANBU group and left it at that. Next was another long and boring speak about the life and responsibilities of a ninja, technically glorifying the cut and paste world of being a registered hitman for your village. Of course Naruto and many others had a vast amount of respect for ninjas and their duties to their village, but that still doesn't change the fact they are the lapdogs of the Hokage, following the orders of the higher ups and doing them without question.

Waiting for this never ending speak to end, Naruto was greeted with a glare from the dog breath sitting a row above him, he could feel the boy's eyes trying to burrow a hole in his head. The dog boy leaned back in his seat, enough for Naruto to hear and whispered, "where did a loser like you get a sword like that?"

Naruto just smirked and leaned back, placed his feet on the desktop and retorted with, "Why do you ask, jealous?"

"Jealous of you? as if I would be jealous of a blind bastard like you. I was just wondering if that blade was worthy of an Alpha like me" he smirked with a toothy grin as he pointed to himself when he said Alpha. Naruto was about to retort to that idiotic claim but he was stopped by the ending of Iruka's rather boring speak.

"Now, for the moment you all have been waiting for" Iruka announced, awakening those who had fell asleep when he started his long ass speak.

"Team 1(skip!) Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki, your teacher will be Kakashi Hatake."

(The rest is basic)

Naruto smashed his head against his table the second he heard the two bubbling nimrods he has as team mates. Sure, even though he has a vast abundance of Chakra and slightly above average chakra control doesn't mean he is perfect, but come on! From what he has seen over the years with these two, one is a vengeful and grim human being who wants nothing more than to vindicate himself by beating as many people as he can, whether they be crippled or not. And then you get to the pink haired she demon herself, over the few years Naruto has been around this woman she was all on him, trying her damndest to get his attention, which was odd because at the start of the first semester she was all on Sasuke. It seems like her infatuation with him was….forced? Almost like Sakura doesn't wish to do the things she does but a higher power is making damn sure she does it.

Sighing in defeat Naruto and his so called team waited for their sensei to come, and waited, and waited….AND WAITED! After 2 hours of waiting Naruto was getting restless, and when Naruto gets restless things get crazy!

Before Naruto was able to do anything or set up anything for a prank he was met with the smell of hair gel (because that hair, and most of the spiky hair in this anime cannot be natrual damn it!) and an aura of pure and utter laziness.

The front door flung open to reveal a man who had gravity defying grey hair, a mask that covered up most of his face except for his right eye while his left one was also covered by his headband, and finally he was dressed in the usual clothing of a jounin. He had in his hands a book that seemed to have been worn out and faded, like it has been read many times. The book had the image of a couple chasing after each other with hearts and other different symbols floating around them. Yes ladies and gentlemen, you guessed it, it's none other than the scarecrow himself, Kakashi Hatake.

He slowly peered over his book, almost as if the paragraph he was on was more important the the new genin of the next generation, and scanned the room which was pretty bare, only having three students sitting anxiously for their teacher to show.

He closed his book and let out a sigh, he then cracked his right eye open one more time and said with a bored tone, "my first impression of you three…...I hate you all"


	9. Ch 8 A Forgotten Prior Obligations

**Chapter 9 **

**Shadow Clones & Training: A Forgotten Prior Obligations**

**I own nothing**

"My first impression of you three…..I hate you all" those words reverberated in the children's minds as the starred shockingly at their supposed teacher.

Sasuke was about to speak, seeing as he has an overabundance of self worth so it was hard to sit there and allow this so called "teacher" to disrespect him…...but, on closer thought, he knew he couldn't burn this bridge. Allowing people to see his cocky and self righteous side was okay when it was in his age group, but seeing as this man was going to be their new teacher, he had to play a bit of suck up if he was going to get what he wanted.

Sakura now was A different story. She has hurt and very confused at why her new teacher, who doesn't even know them, would say such a thing to them. Sakura had very low self esteem, it could be because of her large forehead, maybe her odd colored hair that many have picked on over the years, or it could be her mother, a woman who has drilled into little Sakura head how ugly she was from the moment she could talk. Sakura's mother wasn't horrible by any means of the imagination, she actually thought she was doing good by her daughter. Buying her make-up at a young age, pointing out every single flaw she could spot before they went out so as to not embarrass herself, telling her that she had to snatch up the first powerful man she could find in the ninja academy, she wanted better for her daughter; something she never got from her own mother.

While Sakura began to think of ways to make her new sensei think she was more than just a useless bag of dirt, Naruto was off in his own little world. If you look back in the back rows of the class you would see Naruto, his feet propped up on the desk, he head hung low with his chin touching his chest, and his sword on his lap. He was busy talking to Samehada while the awkward silence continued to build in the room.

_"What is his deal?"_ questioned Samehada, looking at Kakashi with the stink eye.

'I don't know? I thought I could have gotten at least someone more interesting than him.' Naruto moaned in defeat, 'and my team isn't in better' he mumbled as well, turning Samehada in the direction of his piss poor excuse for a team.

_"Isn't that the one who keeps trying to get into your pants?"_ Samehada inquired, looking towards Sakura who started to write down on a piece of paper with the headline, "How to Make A Good Second Impression"

'Yeah, I don't know what her deal is. I know she doesn't like me, I can feel it.' Naruto thought.

_"Why don't you just ask her why she keeps bugging you?"_ Samehada questioned.

'Really? I would have never thought of just asking! your a freakin' genius' Naruto thought, his thought was dripping with sarcasm, something Samehada did not appreciate.

'I already tried that, all she would do is say"I don't know what you are talking about" and run away before I can ask her again. It's really annoying.'

_"Okay, how about you just rip her to pieces?"_ Samehada said with a matter - of - fact tone.

'Rip her to pieces? Jesus woman, where the hell did that come from?!' Naruto questioned, shocked at his weapons solution to his problems.

_"That's how Kisame got rid of problems! If something got too annoying, he would rip it to pieces. It really helps with stress too"_ She said nonchalantly, almost as if it was an everyday situation with her.

'We'll, as you can see I don't have blue skin or shark teeth, so that pretty much tells you I am not Kisame and I will not be ripping people that annoy me to shreds. Thats not how normal people handle their problems' Naruto said in a scolding tone, almost as if he was talking to a three year old.

_"What about Sasuke and Kiba?"_ Samehada said with a smirk.

'There….a different story entirely, besides it won't come to that' Naruto said, trying his damndest to keep his mind off the bane of his existence.

_"Why are you so confident now? Weren't you going to piss your pants last night at the thought of having to deal with these jackasses?"_ Samehada inquires.

'I guess you're overwhelming cockiness has rubbed off on me' he chuckled. As the two continued their little discussion they were interrupted by Kakashi, finally breaking the silence that has settled in for more than 5 minutes, he really wanted to finish that chapter.

He looked to his three students before saying, "meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" and disbursed in a swirl of leaves and wind, leaving his students, minus Naruto, to gack at that ability.

_"Show off"_ Samehada mumbled, getting a chuckle from the slow moving blind man. He really didn't want to do this, he knew what was going to probably go down. Seeing as Tsunade had to go through this herself she gave Naruto a rundown of what might happen, and he was not a fan. He didn't want to say his likes and dislikes, his goals and dreams, none of this had to do with teamwork for this cyclops, it was merely something to waste time so he didn't have to do anything besides sit and pretend to listen.

_"Yo, Naruto"_ Samehada chimed in while Naruto was walking down the stairs, ready to be bored out of his mind.

'Yeah?' he answered back.

_"Make a Shadow Clone and send him to do this crap. We have got a lot of training to do today and if you are still planning on going out with that girl, we better get started"_ Samehada informed him of, stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"Hey Dobe!" Sasuke yelled, snapping Naruto from his thoughts, "you comin' or what? I am not getting bitched at if your dumbass gets left behind."

_"Such a way with words"_ Samehada mocks, making Naruto stifle a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'll be right up. Just give me a minute" Naruto responded

"Whatever" Sasuke huffed, sliding his hands into his pocket and beginning his walk towards the roof, while Sakura stayed to give a wink to Naruto and rushed after Sasuke. Once Naruto felt the footsteps of his teammates disappear he crossed his fingers, creating a shadow clone and began to give orders.

"Okay, here is what you have to do. Go upstairs and don't say or do anything, do not reveal anything if they ask about yourself, just say absolutely nothing. Got it?" Naruto asked his clone who had a questionable look on his face.

"Why?" The clone questioned.

"Because, I don't want these ignorant mouth breathers to know anything about me. If they actually want to "know" the real me, they better take some time and effort out of their lives to come and talk to me. Otherwise, I am just a face on a team." He announces, getting a confused nod from his clone. After debriefing his doppelganger on what to do and what not to do he released his clone on his team, allowing him to slip out a window and take off, using the roofs of nearby buildings for a quick getaway.

'So, where to first?' Naruto questioned, corkscrewing off a high building to acrobatically land on the edge of another. Something about being high when your blind makes everything so much more….thrilling to Naruto. Every jump, every leap, and every trick he does while on these building tops gives him a rush he has been looking for, it was wonderful and he couldn't stop. Like a drunk and his sake, heights was Naruto's fix. Even though he had a thrilling new start as a ninja he couldn't help but still thrive for more excitement, mostly thanks to the overprotective nature of his mother. It always seems to come back to her, does it not?

_"Well first, we need to get you the right gear. I am going to toughen you up so go to the nearest shop and we are going to need weights, a new pair of clothing, and a crap ton of soldier pills. Starting today you are going to be my bitch!"_ Samehada listed off, kicking back in her mental abode.

'What's wrong with my clothes? I think the look fine' Naruto questioned, dropping down into an alleyway and casually walking out, his hands in his pockets while he whistled.

_"Really? Has no one ever taught you anything about fashion?"_ she questioned, seeing her meister walk into the only ninja store that would serve him, Tenten's father store known as the Shining Fang. After he walked in and said a quick hello to Tenten's father he walked to the first section, seeing as he has remembered the layout of his favorite store.

'Well, seeing as I can't exactly see what I am wearing. No, no one has ever taught me about fashion' he thought, walking down the weights section and picking up the first pair of shin weights and feeling the weight the carried. Thinking they feel heavy enough for a beginner, he threw them over his shoulder and went towards the small collection of clothing this store had to offer. 'I normally shop by feel alone. I don't really care about color or if it's pleasing to the eye, I am look for function not fashion' Naruto said, reaching his hand out to feel the soft fabric of one of the few things that hang on the racks.

_"Has Tsunade or Shizune ever asked or wondered if you would like some help picking out your clothes?"_ Samehada questioned, confused at why Naruto's overbearing mother wouldn't want to help him pick out his own clothes, seeing as she does almost everything else for him.

'Because I told them not too.' Naruto answered flatly, rubbing a pair of cargo shorts between his fingers to get a feel for them, 'I know this might sound dumb to most people but shopping is one of the only things I have left that I can do on my own. I know I must look like a idiot, prancing around in clothing that doesn't match what so ever, but I have had so many things taken from me I was hoping I could at least have something that resembles normalcy' Naruto thought dryly.

Samehada just sighed a hearty sigh and said, "_I'm sorry kid, I didn't know."_ Seeing as that is the best apology or sympathy you would ever get from Samehada, she wasn't the "sorry" type.

'It's fine, but I guess you can help me pick some things out so I can actually like descent' he chuckled, hearing his swords spirit laugh as well.

_"Good, I can finally have a meister I can be proud of"_ Samehada laughs, making Naruto chuckle nervously.

'What about Kisame, he looked okay.' Naruto questioned

_"Yeah, when he joined the Akatsuki maybe. But before them it was just…..bland! I want stylish but form fitting. functional and pleasant on the eyes."_ Samehada listed off, looking at the clothing Naruto was feeling.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lets just get this over with, I don't want to be here all day' Naruto mumbled, worried that his sword might take these simple supply run into an episode of Runway Model!

Hour after painstakingly boring hour Naruto was finally able to pick an outfit Samehada KINDA liked. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with grey trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. He also had similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a fox head. Naruto's footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a fox head shape visible on the toe of each boot.

(If you are having trouble thinking of his new outfit, think of Black Star from Soul Eater. And if you don't know who Black Star is, look him up)

'I look badass!' Naruto thought with a smirk, getting a "hmph" from his sword.

_"You look decent, you would have looked so much better if you choose something more colorful"_ Samehada chimed in with a small pout.

'Colorful? I am a ninja, colors will get me killed! Black and grey are perfect for me.' Naruto said, securing his gloves onto his hands with a tight pull.

_"You know, they say people who wear only black and grey are depressed and just want a hug! If you ever want a hug you can always ask"_ Samehada mocked with fake sincerity as she flexes her scales under the wrapping Naruto put over her.

'Shove it you lying piece of gardening equipment. Lets go and pay for this stuff, I think I have had enough for shopping for one day' Naruto sighed, picking Samehada up, slinging her onto his back, and grabbed the rest of his items as he headed for the counter.

_"Who are you calling gardening equipment! You….you…"_ Samehada trailed off, failing at thinking of a simple come back to Naruto's insult.

Naruto started to snicker and soon it turned into a full blown laugh, 'no way! I stumped the GREAT Samehada. That's just priceless!' Naruto continued to laugh as he stopped in front of the counter which had Tenten's father behind it, wondering why in gods name Naruto is maniacally laughing.

"Naruto? You okay buddy?" He questioned, snapping Naruto from his mental discussion with Samehada. Naruto tilted his head up in the general direction of Tenten's father and finally realized what he was doing, he was laughing hysterically in an empty store…..alone….with no one other than Tenten's father.

His blush was hidden under his large collar as he scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner and said, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I was just laughing at…...a joke! Yeah, a joke." which got an odd look from Tenten's father.

"Really? Can I hear it?" He questioned with a cocked eyebrow wondering what could be so funny that would make a someone burst out in laughter in the middle of a store.

_"Hahaha, yes Naruto, what is so damn funny?"_ Samehada questioned with a smug, shit eating grin that couldn't be wiped off.

'Up yours!' Naruto thought as he began to rack his brain for any joke that he he has heard that could marret a random spontaneously chuckles. After about 6 minutes of explanation of a very poorly executed joke Tenten's father let Naruto pay for his things and leave, saving him from more embarrassment.

_ "Oh my god that was terrible!"_ Samehada laughed, adding more to Naruto's embarrassment and anger.

'If you would shut up every now and then I wouldn't have made myself look like an idiot in front of my possible girlfriend's father!' He yelled back, wondering what Tenten's father is going to tell her when she comes back from her team's training.

_"Don't blame me. I can laugh as long as I want in here without sounding like a lunatic, but you need to learn to control yourself or people are going to think you are crazy"_ She laughs out once again, making Naruto's anxiety and blood pressure rise.

'God, out of all the weapons i could have gotten, why does mine have to talkback. Honestly!' he thought, rubbing his temple as he walked into an empty training field.

_"Umm, Naruto. This doesn't look like the Senju's training ground_" Samehada interjected, hoping to go to the Senju training field for more privacy and less witnesses to Naruto's training routine.

'I know, but since my mother is expecting me to be at my team placement thing for about 4 more hours and you want us to start my training IMMEDIATELY, we really don't have a choice other than to use a public training ground.' Naruto clarified. As he walked to the center of the training field he placed down his guard and Samehada in the middle and began to slip on the weights, trying to get used to them. As he flexed the limbs the weights were attached to, Samehada began to go through a list of things to check and do before they start.

_"Why in god's name would your mother think Team Placement would take 4 hours?" _Samehada questioned, getting a sly chuckle from her meister.

'I may have told her that my sensei promised to take all of us out for ramen afterwards. So now we have 4 full hours to train and then I can get ready for my date. It's a win win' Naruto said with a smirk.

Seeing as her first two meisters were already lethal killing machines she really didn't have to teach them anything except for her few different abilities and the best kenjutsu style to effectively use her to her highest ability. But now she has been settled to a amateur Ninja who has JUST graduated to Genin, she hasn't been handled by anyone lower than a freakin' Sannin! Of course she knows he is strong, his fight with her previous master proves it, but strength doesn't account for experience and Naruto had literally zero experience in a real fight.

_"Alright kid, lets get started"_ Samehada said, her voice now taking on a more authoritative and stricter tone, _"Now, before we begin the real training I need to know your strengths, weaknesses, everything."_ She said, waiting for Naruto to give her a run down of his abilities.

"Okay well, my body is made of of 50% pure chakra-" Naruto was about to list off but was stopped by the shocked gasp of his sword.

_"5-5-50 freakin' percent! How the hell is that possible?"_ She questioned, bewildered by this new development.

"I thought you said you wanted to get to training. We can't really do that if you are going to question me on everything I say" said Naruto, slightly annoyed at his weapon's interruption.

"_Yeah, I know. But you can't just drop a bombshell like that and keep going. So start talking flesh monkey"_ She said mockingly.

"Fine. Seeing as the Kyuubi gave up his life for me, I was given not just his abilities but his body…..in a way." Naruto said, unable to think of a proper way of explaining it without confusing someone.

_"Huh?"_ The prickly sword questioned.

"Okay, you know that every Bijuu is technically one enormous body of chakra right?" He questioned, getting a annoyed "yeah" from his sword who believed he was questioning her intelligence with something almost everyone besides genin would know. "And since i am the only living and breathing incarnate of the Kyuubi, I inherit that same trait but only 50%" Naruto explained. "

_"Oh, but why only 50%? Shouldn't it be 100% seeing as you are his incarnate?"_ Samehada questioned, bringing up a valid point.

"Well, thats because I haven't hit puberty yet." He said plainly, getting a confused look from Samehada's mental face. "What does puberty have to do with this?" she asked.

"It's a long story. The condensed version is that once I hit puberty my Youkai and Bijuu instincts will start to kick in, making my control of my Youkai fluctuate out of control. It will begin to leak out of my body and cause problems for others around me but as long as I have a way to vent it in a safe environment I will be fine…..for a while at least. Sooner or later venting won't be enough…..I will be forced to become the next Kyuubi or pass it on to someone else. If I do become the next Kyuubi, that is when I will inherit the full chakra body of a Bijuu." Naruto finished, taking a seat in front of Samehada with his hands clasped to together.

_"Damn, you really are a Bijuu! I guess that explains why you were able to beat Kisame all by yourself"_ She said, remembering the growing tails and the elongated snot on Naruto as he was transforming.

"Well, Half Bijuu for now." He corrected.

_"So you're a Kitsune?"_ She questioned.

"No, a Kitsune is a half demon. Bijuus are not demons, they are a large mass of Youkai that have been falsely accused of being demons!" Naruto explained with a harsh tone in his voice.

_"Anyway, anything else I should know about you?"_ She asked, hoping to deflect into another conversation so as to get the talking over with.

"At this point I have at least enough chakra to put a Sannin to shame….but, since I have that much chakra my control isn't ideal. I have a limited number of jutsus which consist of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, a miniature Bijuu Bomb, and a Youkai cloak defense. And I don't know what my affinities are per say" Naruto listed off as he counted out what he told her on his fingers.

_"How could you not know what Affinity you are? I read that every member of a clan is tested long before they hit 13"_ Samehada questioned again, derailing Naruto's train of thought.

"Well, mom said I had a wind affinity but she said she wanted to test it when I got older" he said as he thought back on that day.

_"Why's that?"_ she inquired.

"Well, as my body matures so does the Kyuubi chakra. The Kyuubi chakra has a big effect on me both physically and chemically so it might change my affinities or even give me multiple affinities, it's really annoying" he said with a child like pout.

_"You know, I can probably tell you with a certain amount of accuracy what your affinities are now"_ Samehada said, hiding her evil smirk behind her purple mental hair.

"Really?! How!?" he questioned with an abundance of enthusiasm.

_"Just hold out your arm"_ she said and Naruto followed her order, sticking his arm out as fast as he could and. Everything seemed quiet for a minute, he then heard a small shuffle, a thud on the ground and then a very sharp pain went through his hand. The pain became stronger and stronger until he couldn't contain it and reached up to detach whatever Samehada had put on him. He touched it and felt the familiar sharp scales he was met with this morning, his sword and technical sensei has chomping down, full force on his hand.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, surprised at how much pain this was actually causing.

_"Will you shut up! This doesn't even hurt that much"_ she said muffly, seeing as her voice was being distorted by the hand she was chomping down on.

"How would you know!? You're not the one being bitten!" he yelled hysterically, flailing his arm around, trying to get his carnivorous sword to release him.

_"Quit squirming, I am almost done!"_ she yelled with a hint of irritation, _"man up!" _

"Dear god the pain!" he squeaked, now falling onto his back and began to roll, almost like a baby who is having a temper tantrum.

_"Drama queen"_ she said as she rolled her mental eyes, she then detached from his hand and said, "_there, I'm done now. You can quit whining"_ He gripped his hand and was surprised to see their was no holes, no blood, no nothing.

"How the-" he was about to say but was interrupted by his sword who seemed rather impatient.

_"My saliva has healing properties remember? I healed your sorry ass after your battle with Kisame" _

"Oh yeah…...Wait! You were just drooling on me! Sick!" he yelled, remembering the squishy and rather moist walls he was being absorbed by.

_"Will you just shut up! We are running out of time and I want to at least get a little training in before you have to go to that stupid date of yours!"_ she shouted, stopping Naruto's playful yet slightly annoying tantrum, "_now that I have your attention, your affinities seem to be at the moment water and wind, pretty cool actually. If you mix the two you can use a rather rare Kekkei Genkai" _

"Cool!" Naruto cheered with excitement, "What is it?" he questioned.

_"It's ice but we don't have time to talk about it. We need to start your hands on training so we are going to answer any more questions in training."_ she said as Naruto quickly stood with excitement.

"Awesome, lets get started" he said with a smirk.

**Four hours later:** "Jesus….Christ woman…...that was…...brutal!" Naruto hissed out as he laid on his back, Samehada in one hand and his other resting on his sweaty forehead. For the past four hours the drill sargent known as Samehada has been pushing Naruto to his physical limits, which surprisingly was a whole hell of a lot more than any genin she has ever seen. For the first hour she broke down a 5 step training program he would do non-stop for the whole hour, which consisted off but was not limited to, running at full speed until you puked, practice swings with her until his arms went numb, and squats…...with a boulder in his hands. The next hour was centered around learning and helping him manipulate his chakra; doing any test she could think of to help with his chakra control like leaf balancing, tree climbing, chakra focusing (Basically something like Tsunade's super strength. Focusing chakra into one body part or a few select body parts.) The next hour was to perfect the Jutsu's Naruto already had in his rather pathetic arsonal while also slowly integrating others in. And finally, the most exhausting and time consuming part of his training was a full out assault, battle royal against an army of 30 of his clones, no holds barred….lets just say he was lucky he was a quick healer.

_"Brutal? That was the warm up kid to get you used to your training. Tomorrow will be longer and even more brutal! You won't be able to walk straight for a week!"_ she laughs maniacally, echoing in naruto's already throbbing head. He just sighed a painstaking sigh and started to slowly and painfully slide to his feet, using Samehada as a balancing stick to pull himself up. He finally got to his feet and started to limp home as Samehada began to add and plan for Naruto's training schedule. He was halfway home when his clone's memories came to him in waves.

'Hmmm, that's interesting' Naruto stated, sorting through the useful information. "What's so interesting?" Samehada questioned. 'Well, apparently the test we took in the Ninja Academy was just to weed out the weak. Our real test will start tomorrow.' Naruto said as he used his mental layout of the village to navigate himself through the the lefts and rights the village had.

_"Sounds like fun! I hope its a fight, I haven't had a real fight in like forever!"_ Samehada said excitedly, almost giddy with anticipation.

'You fought me yesterday woman!' Naruto mentally yelled.

_"Yeah, and that is like forever in sword time"_ Samehada lied.

'Oh great. Not only did I have to get a sword that talks back but I also got one that is a battle hungry lunatic!' Naruto yelled hysterically, getting a chuckle from Samehada.

_"Your damn right you do and you better get used to it kid"_ Samehada said playfully, as she kicked back on a water like throne she made in her own little world.

'Why do you always call me kid?' Naruto asked as he rounded the last corner, finally coming through the massive gate entrance of the Senju clan.

_"Because you are a kid"_ Samehada said dumbly, stating the obvious.

'I know I am a freakin' kid! But can't you call me Naruto or something? I call you by your name' Naruto asked, bring up a good point as he entered his house.

_"You have not earned my respect for me to call you by your actual name. Hell, I called Kisame shark tooth or bitch baby for 10 years before I actually called him by his real name."_ She stated, making Naruto slouch his shoulders in defeat.

'Fine…...' Naruto trailed off, only to have an idea. 'Okay, if you aren't going to call me by my real name, i don't see why I should call you by your real name either…...I think I am just going to call you Sam. Do you like that Sam? Does that sound right Sam?' Naruto said with a devilish smirk as he feels Samehada's spikes fray and try to tar the wrapping that was blocking her from him.

_"Don't you dare call me that you bastard! I am a mystical weapon of extreme power, I command your respect you little twerp!"_ She yelled, hoping to strike a nerve in Naruto….and it worked.

'Oh yeah! Well I am the incarnate of the Kyuubi and I demand respect as well, SAM!'

_"Kid!"_

'Sam!'

_"KID!"_

'SAM!'

"Hey Naruto-kun, how was your day at school?" Tsunade questioned, hearing the door open and went to go greet her son only to see him gripping the handle of his massive sword and shaking it by it's handle, almost like he was trying to strangle it. As Naruto was "strangling" his sword Tsunade noticed the sword was flaring it's scales, ripping ever so slowly through the very tough wrap on flare at a time.

"NOT RIGHT NOW MOM!" Naruto yelled only to drop his sword and slap his hand over his mouth, wanting to stop the words from coming out but the damage was already done.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Tsunade asked, her voice so sickly sweet it sent shivers up Naruto's back. He then felt a wave of his mother's quickly souring aura as her originally sunny disposition distorts into a more angry disciplinarian.

Thinking on his feet, Naruto picked up his still flaring sword, swung her on his back, and gave his mother an innocent smile, "s-s-sorry mom, I…..I was arguing with Sam"

"Sam?" Tsunade questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, my sword. I decided to name her Sam" he said, relishing in the annoyed aura his sword gave off as she continued to try and prick the bastard.

"So…..you were arguing…...with your sword?" Tsunade questioned skeptically.

"She isn't just a "Sword", how many times to have to say that!" He mumbled, getting a sigh from his mother.

"I am not going to argue this moot point with you Naruto-kun. We have guest and I don't feel like-" Tsunade was about to say only to be cut off by Naruto's startled question.

"Guest!? What guest!?" He questioned

"The Hyuuga family, don't you remember? We planned this get-together like five months ago." She said, looking at her slightly nervous son skeptically.

"O-O-Oh yeah, I forgot. Haha…..will you excuse me for just a minute" He said politely, he then burst past his mother without letting her finish and rushed into his room, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Why! Why! Why!" Naruto yelled comically as he began to bang his head against the hard walls.

_"What the hell's got your feathers ruffled?"_ Samehada chimed in, unaware of the gravity of the situation.

"Well, not only do I have a date with Tenten but, apparently, my mother has decided, on this night no less, to have the Hyuuga's come over for a damn dinner part that I am expected to be at!" Naruto howled, stopping his self mutilation for only a moment before he started again.

_"So? Just make a clone and let it take your place. Simple as that"_

"You don't understand. My sister, for some ungodly reason, can tell when I am real and when it is just a clone. Then, when my sister figures out that I am just a clone she will go running to mother to rat me out. Then she will wonder what the hell was soooo freakin' important for me to ditch the Hyuuga's for. Do you not see my dilemma here?" Naruto questioned after his long and elaborated explanation to his sword, who just stayed silent. Her silent didn't last long as it was soon filled with her laughter.

_"Hahaha, aw. Poor kid is afraid of his momma?" _

"My "momma" can bench press the Hokage mountain with her fucking finger. Yeah, I am scared of her!" Naruto hissed, taking Samehada off his back and throwing her on his bed. Once Naruto had taken off the snickering sword he began to pace in a nervous manner, trying to think of anything to help him.

"Naruto-kun! Dinner Time!" Tsunade yelled from the kitchen, startling Naruto as he lets out a comical yell.

"Why does bad things always happen to me?"

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review**


End file.
